Bora
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: Disowned by her Father and pride at birth. She and her mother we exiled from the pride. After wondering for days...they come across the pridelands where they are happily welcomed. Bora grows up with Kiara and Kovu's son. I suck at summaries please R
1. Chapter 1

Dawn had come, spilling light over the rolling savannah, the gentle rays of the morning sun waking the animals that lived there. As the animals began to wake, the Antelope grazed among the grass, Wildebeest and Zebra's gathered around the watering hole for a morning drink.

A rustling in the grass made the Antelope raise their heads in alert, their ears twitching to detect the sound of any predator that may be near. But seeing nothing returned to their grazing.

But hidden from view, a young lioness lay among the tall grass; her pale golden coat gleamed in the morning sun. Her chest rose and fell slowly; her eyes were closed as she cradled in her paws a young cub no older then four days. The cub resembled a small ball of fluff, completely white in colour with a splash of black upon her nose and ears.

Opening her eyes, the lioness lifted her head opening her mouth in a loud wide yawn, taking a moment to peer around her when she heard movement but did not detect any danger to her young cub or herself. Smiling, she turned her attention her to little angel at her nestled safely between her paws with soft eyes. The cub had fallen asleep during the long trek. When they had stumbled across this new land, she knew immediately that this land was ruled by another pride, but she had been too exhausted to turn back, and instead had lain down among the grass in hopes of getting some rest just on the edge of the lands borders in hopes of showing whoever ruled this land that she was no threat and that she would only be passing through. Staring at her cub brought joy and sadness to her. It was because of the cub's colours that her mate had scorned her, saying that the sub was not his, that he could never produce such an ugly cub. To him, her young Bora was a bastard cub. It was due to this as well that her own pride had chased her off when she had refused to let them kill her daughter.

Nuzzling her nose against her cub's head, she licked in between her ears, causing the cub to squirm and roll on its back in her mother's paws. Soft pair of icy blue eyes stared up at the Eshe; the cub seemed to smile as it batted her paws at her mother. "Morning my beloved Bora…how was your sleep?" Eshe chuckled as the cub looked at her confused, the cub was still too young to even speak.

The smile slipped from Eshe's lips when she noticed her stomach rumble. It had been days since her last meal; after she had given birth the other Lionesses of her pride had refused to share the hunt with her. She knew if she did not hunt soon, she would surely starve to death and without her milk her cub would shortly follow. If she were with her Pride the hunting party would bring her food before her cub was old enough to stay alone with the other pride members when she would once again take lead of the hunting party. But since she was now alone, she had no one to watch her cub, but she knew she had to hunt nonetheless. Picking Bora up in her mouth gently, she slowly got to her feet, hearing the Antelope grazing not to far away.

Looking around, she strolled over to a boulder and placed her daughter down in the crevasse of the rocks that were hidden by the tall grass that surrounded them both. "Stay here Bora and do no move, I'll be right back," she whispered, nuzzling her cub she turn and took off through the grass.

The young cub watched as her mother left her, curling up on the ground she stayed close to the boulder to await for her mother to come back.

Eshe crept quietly through the grass, making sure to keep her body low, when she had crossed the borders her nose caught the scent of the other pride much stronger then she had the night before. Lowering her body to the ground, she made sure to keep her self down wind, she knew if they found her it could possibly be the end of her cub's life, it wasn't often a pride took in stray lionesses much less one who was afraid with cub. Eshe circled the herd, when before long she had spotted a young baby, choosing that as her target she crept close before she launched her attack. It did not take her long but she had managed to bring it down as the rest of the herd fled.

Eshe ate her fill, and headed back to where she had hid her cub. When she returned she found Bora struggling to stand on her paws and pad her way toward her mother but only fall flat on her stomach again. Chuckling softly, she laid down where her cub had fallen and lifted her with a paw and held her close. She watched as the cub yawned tiredly and curled up against her, she smiled softly and began to bathe her.

As the sun rose to the highest peek in the sky, the day began to grow warmer and warmer. Eshe had tried to stay lower to the ground in the grass as much as possible to keep her and her young cub cool. Lifting her head that just barely scanned over the top of the grass, she stared off into the distance at a large rock formation. Now that it was morning and she could see it, it told her exactly where she was and what that was. Though she never been there, she had heard tales of Pride Rock the home of the pride that ruled the Pridelands. King Simba and his Queen, Nala ruled the Pride. Many of the surrounding Prides knew of the Pridelands and their struggles through the reign of Scar. She had been a young cub herself at that time but she had heard it from the lionesses and her mother. It had taken her time to consider what pride had roamed these lands but she now knew that her own cub might not be judged if what she heard of them taking in lionesses and a lion from the Outlanders. The young lion himself was now the mate to be to the Pridelands Princess.

Looking down at her cub she sighed and licked her head, "My Sweet cub…perhaps I've found you a home" she whispered laying her head down closing her eyes to nap, the hunt, meal and the heat had tuckered her out. When she had her complete strength back, she would see if she could possibly speak with this pride…a rogue's life was not one for her, nor did she wish that upon her cub. Bora needed a safe place to live…and she prayed she had found that.

At Pride rock, a young brownish cub bounded out of the den. He was just over three months old and already was active and adventurous which often worried his father and mother. Kovu had followed his son out of the cave; he watched the cub run about disturbing many of the lionesses that were laying about bathing in the warm rays of the sun. Many of them grumbled and shot a look at Kovu who cheekily smile as he snatched up his son in his paw and took him away from the lionesses and placed him down again. "Huru what has your mother told you about bugging the other lionesses nevertheless leave the den?" he raised an eyebrow.

Huru lowered his head, the cub was brownish in colour like his father but his underbelly was golden as well as a tuft of golden fur on each of his ears. A tuff of black mane just beginning to show was atop his head. Chuckling Kovu nicked his son on the chin and grabbed him and ruffled the tuff of fur on the cub's head.

"Dad!" whining, Huru squirmed out of his Fathers hold and fell to the ground with a small "Oaf!". Huru jumped back to his paws just as a large yellow red mane Lion approached them both, grinning, Simba placed his paw on his grandson's head.

The young cub groaned as he fixed his fur and stepped away from both his Father and Grandfather.

"Zazu has reported that the Hunting Party has had a success hunt and are returning," Simba announced. He barely had time to side step as Huru shot on past him and down the steps to greet his Mother and Grandmother who were returning from the hunt with many of the other lionesses.

Kiara at the sight of her son, hurried her pace, Huru ran the rest of the way to her and weaved among her legs rubbing his head against them in greeting. Smiling she picked him up in her mouth and carried him back to the top where the rest of the pride was gathering for the meal. The hunting party had brought two grown antelope for the entire pride to feast on and last for a good number of days if they were spared it along.

Nala approached her mate and rubbed her head against his mane. "How did the hunt go?" Simba asked.

"We discovered something out in the grasslands. We found the body of a baby antelope dead and its body torn apart with claws and teeth. We also noticed the scent of another lioness…a rogue for sure." Nala explained pointing a paw off in the direction of where the hunting party had been.

Simba scrunched his brow and followed his mate's paw. "Rally some lionesses and search the area for this lioness. See if she is friend or foe. If she's just passing through, let her be" he said turning and went toward where the others were eating into the kill.

Nala watched him go then turned and went to find her daughter who was sitting with her mate and son, Huru was hanging onto his aunt, Vitani who was resisting a twitch. "Kiara, Vitani we are to go and investigate that mysterious lioness we smelt"

"Mysterious Lioness?"

Kiara turned her head toward her mate, nodding she explained what they had found and smelt out on the hunt.

"Mama can I go with you?" Huru asked placing his paws on his mothers and looking up toward her with a large toothy smile.

Kiara smiled and shook her head, "No Huru it's too dangerous for you to leave Pride rock yet…whomever we may find could be dangerous as well. And I don't want you getting hurt, plus you're too young to leave Pride rock just yet."

"But mom…"

"Mind your mother Huru!" Kovu stated lazily where he laid with his head resting on his paws.

Huru pouted, his ears flattened against his head. Kiara smiled and licked the top of his head laughing softly as her son fixed his fur, Huru was too proud that he was already growing a tiny mane that he didn't like it when someone messed with it. Standing, Kiara followed Nala; Vitani nudged her nephew when she passed him, "Behave squirt!" she teased taking off after the other two the small group leaving Pride rock.

"Nala what do we do if we find this rogue?" Vitani called to the Queen.

"We don't attack if that is what you are asking Vitani, we do not attack unless she attacks us first"

"She is in our Pridelands. Hunting our food"

"There could always be an explanation Vitani," Nala stated coming to a halt. Raising her head she caught the scent of the wondering lioness…but it wasn't the only scent she caught, she caught the scent of another female though it was much younger. Though by scent alone she could not tell exactly how old the other was, but the smell did tell her the other was much other then the first scent she caught, and told her that the younger one wasn't even close to her prime.

"Vitani, Kiara spre…" she was cut off by a startled roar behind her. Turning around she was shocked to see Vitani wrestling on the ground with a pale golden lioness both were tearing at each other with tooth and claw.

Kiara was staring at them both with wide eyes and moved to help Vitani when she heard strange noise off to her right and crept slowly toward it careful for she thought perhaps this lioness was not alone. But just as she got closer to the noise, she was suddenly pushed aside by the lioness that had jumped away from Vitani the moment she saw Kiara getting to close to where she had hidden her precious cargo. "Don't go near my cub!" Eshe growled lowly standing her ground protectively in front her cub. Though she knew the stories of the Pridelanders she was not going to take her chances.

Nala's went to stand beside her daughter when the lioness had pushed at her prepared to defend her daughter when her eyes widened when the lioness' words struck home. Cub? Yes, that must have been the other scent she smelt. Which would be the reason why the lioness attacked the antelope and just attacked Vitani they must been close to where the cub is hiding.

"Vitani stand down!" she ordered when she noticed the lioness getting to her paws growling at the unknown lioness before them wanting nothing more then to rough the lioness up for attacking her.

Stepping forth, Nala remained unfazed as the lioness growled at her and ordered once more for them to stay away, "We are not here to cause harm to you or your cub….My name is Nala I'm…"

"Queen of the Pridelands, yes I know who you are," Eshe stated as she bowed her head low in respect, "Forgive me for my suddenly attack. I did not know whether you would harm my cub or not. My name is Eshe I am…was a member of the Sumali Pride…I was exiled shortly after my cub was born"

"Why?" Kiara asked suddenly looking at Vitani remembering when she listened to her tale of what happened after she was exiled before she was born.

"MY mate had called our cub a bastard cub…saying it was not his for her colours…" Eshe whispered, she was hesitant for a moment considering whether or not to allow them to see her cub. But given they were no longer attacking her and she had been hoping to see the rulers of the pride sooner or later anyways, sooner was better then later if the Queen of the Pridelands were already there speaking with her. She turned and padded over to where she had hidden Bora who was huddled up against the rock. Bending her head down, she licked her cub to calm her then picked her up and carried her over to where the other three stood.

Gasps were heard from each of the Pridelander lionesses. The cub before them was like they never seen before, none of them had ever seen cub of her colours before. Nala examined the cub with her eyes, she saw how young it was only a few days old, the cub already looked thin which she noticed she hadn't been fed enough which she figured as the reason of Eshe not getting the food she needed lately.

Placing her cub down gently, Eshe watched as Bora stayed close to her mother's paws. She watched as each lioness before her studied her cub, each were shocked at the cubs colour's. Nala stepped closer and out of instinct Eshe tensed.

"Relax…I meant what I said…we mean no harm to you or your young cub" Nala promised as she stepped even closer and looked down at the small cub. A smile was on her face, "She's a pretty young thing."

Eshe was shocked, her cub was only ever called pretty by her, and to everybody else she was ugly. "Thank you…" she whispered as she smiled down at her cub that gave a wide yawn and laid herself out on her mothers paw closing her eyes.

"You both must be tired…and I cannot leave a mother and such a young cub out in the cold of the night." Nala stated, "I would like to offer a chance to come back with us. Simba will understand"

"No…I can't…" Eshe whispered afraid for her daughter.

Kiara smiled and stepped up next to her mother, "My mother is right you should come. I have a young cub of my own…he's three months old but I'm sure when your little cub gets bigger she'll have a friend to play with." Giving a wide smile she stepped up to Eshe, looking down at Bora she smiled. "Mom is right she is a pretty cub!"

Eshe looked at both Queen and Princess, she then looked at Vitani who was still scowling at her for when she attacked. She looked at her cub and sighed, "I guess…I could come," she said lifting her cub into her mouth. Nala smiled and turned with Kiara on her heel, Kiara nodded her head for Eshe to follow, who followed slowly behind her. Vitani took up the rear of the group.

Back at Pride Rock, Huru who was sitting at the edge of the steps leading down from the top of the den, staring off into the distance. He was waiting for his mother, grandmother and aunts return. A wide cracked across his face when he finally spotted them in the distance, but was confused as to who the new member of the party returning was. "They're back! They're back!" Huru hollered running down to greet them.

Simba and Kovu who had been talking not to far away heard him and took off after the young cub.

When they caught up with the cub, Huru was already rubbing against his mother's legs welcoming her back once more. It was then Simba noticed the fourth member of the party, "Who is this Nala?" Simba asked eyeing Eshe.

"This is the lioness that we had gone out to seek…her name is Eshe and her cub is…" Nala had suddenly remembered she never got the cub's name.

Eshe gently placed Bora down and bowed her head, "It's an honour to meet you King Simba, your fair ruling has even reached the ears of my old pride. My name is Eshe and this here is my cub Bora…we were exiled from our pride for…reasons of misunderstanding…"

Simba stared at the cub, Nala who walked over and sat beside him leaned in, "Her mate called her cub a bastard cub"

Simba nodded in understanding, he noticed how thin the cub was. He then noticed the colours of the cub; listening to what his mate had explained and scowled it made furious to know a father would disown his own cub for her colours alone. Looking up at Eshe he could see the look of uncertainty on her face, he could tell she was afraid for her cub, afraid that he would turn them away or cause harm to the cub. He offered her a gentle smile for reassurance that, that wasn't the case here "I did it before…but I will not do it again, I will not let a cub live out in the cruel world…I will not make the same mistake twice" his eyes moved to Vitani and Kovu, then back to Eshe and Bora.

"Welcome!" he smiled turning and heading back up toward Pride Rock. "Come, meet the rest of the pride"

Huru who was examining Bora nudged her with his paw, "She has funny fur!" he said looking up at Eshe.

Kiara grabbed her son, "Huru that's not nice!" she shot Eshe an apologetic look for her sons behaviour.

Eshe chuckled, " Do not worry. He's just a cub, he doesn't mean anything by it and yes she has different fur colour young prince" she smiled down at the young prince who grinned back at her with a large toothy smile.

Huru managed to slip out of his mothers hold and walked back over to Bora and nudged her again making the cub mew in protest. "Is she going to be my new friend? There isn't any other cubs in the pride right now" he looked at Eshe with big wide eyes and a toothy grin that made Eshe think if he smiled any bigger that his face would crack.

Eshe couldn't help but smile, "Yes young prince she will be a new friend for you but she still is rather small, you might have to wait for her to get a little bigger before you can run around with her. But yes, I see no reason for her not to be your friend" plus it was what Eshe was hoping for. A pride with a cub that Bora would not only be safe in but be able to grow up in with a friend to grow up along side of.

A cheer was heard as Huru jumped around excited that he finally had a new friend to play with other then the older lions. The lionesses laughed at the young cubs antics. Quietly the group headed to Pride Rock to introduce Eshe and Bora to the Pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed since Eshe and Bora had arrived pride rock and was welcomed into the pride and though the other lionesses seem to accept her and her cub, she much preferred the company of Nala and Kiara and the young prince Huru whose joy at having a new friend seemed to be endless.

Huru was often found playing with young Bora when the lionesses where laying out basking in the sun. The young cub had managed to learn to walk but it was no more than a waddle most of the time before she would end up falling into her stomach with her legs spread on either side of her then with a little help pushed from Huru was able to get back up onto her paws once more.

From the shade where she lay under a small tree, Eshe quietly watched the two play together, a small smile planted on her face. It amazed and confused her at how understanding a young cub like Huru was able to not turn Bora away just for her colours. All he really seemed to care for was that she was his new friend and playmate. With a sigh her mind drifted to the memories of her old pride, not even the cubs there were as understanding as Huru was…eyes saddening at the memories; she lifted her head, staring off in the direction of the Pridelands borders where only a few days travel was her pride.

The day of Bora's birth was still fresh in her mind…

* * *

_'Eshe twisted up as a shot of pain shot through her; she had been in labour for two hours, with her soon to be cub. No matter how hard she pushed to get the cub out of her, it seemed as if the cub itself almost refused to come out._

_Outside the den, her mate Talon and his sister Era was waiting for the arrival of the latest member of their Pride and the newest heir. Talon, who was hoping for a boy, was pacing outside the den's entrance growling to him self-wondering what was taking so long. The other lionesses were out on the hunt._

_Back in the den, pain rattled Eshe to the point of breaking. Her claws dug into the ground, racking along the stones that lay beneath her paws. Growling low, she arched her body as she gave the final few pushes to bring the newest along awaited heir into the world._

_Smiling through the rest of the pain that was slowly leaving her, she twisted her body enough to clean her cub off. With each lick, she dried her cub and fluffed the fur. Her smile soon faded as her eyes widened when she took a look at her newly cleaned cub. Before her was a tiny ball of white and black fur, the black dotted the top of her cub's nose and ears while the rest of her was a creamy white. With one paw she lifted her cub up, watching her roll over in her paws mewing blindly, but at the sight of her daughters' tiny face all fear that had clenched her heart at the first sight of her cub simply seemed to vanish._

_"Hello my beautiful little girl…my Bora…" Eshe whispered the name seemed to roll off her tongue. 'Snow' seemed to fit her first-born cub well._

_The soft padding of paws on the den's stone floor was her and Eshe expected it to be her mate. At the sharp intake of breath she heard from him, Eshe looked up at Talon, whose eyes were not on her but were gazing down at the cub in her paws which the mixture of surprise, and anger at the sight of what lay before him in the paws of his mate._

_Before Eshe could speak, another gasp was heard, Era who had come into the den to see her new niece or nephew stood where she was staring at the cub. Her eyes were wide, standing beneath her by her legs were her own two cubs, and each were surprised at such a weird colour of fur. "Mamma why is Auntie holding that thing…?" asked one of them creeping forward to poke the newborn cub but was snatched up by his mother and pulled back to stand where it's other littermate was standing._

_"Don't go near it!" Era growled as she turned her head, "Brother it seems you haven't kept a close eye on your mate!" turning toward Eshe her eyes were set in a glare._

_Eshe subconsciously curled her cub closer to her body when she noticed the look she was getting from both adults. She could not believe it, they were thinking that her little cub was not her mates, but that of another's? She looked toward talon with pleading eyes, hoping her mate would not think such a thing of her but the way he was looking at her made her heart sank._

_Talon scowled, "Tell me, Eshe darling…who was the lion whom you deemed worthy of creating such a disgusting cub!?" he demanded as he stepped toward his mate, watching her recoil in fear her cub held close against her chest with her paw covering her._

_"Please Talon…there was no other…please you're scaring our cub…" A small whimper could be heard from behind the paw Eshe had covering her daughter from the eyes of her scornful mate._

_"Our cub? OUR Cub?" He roared, "That…thing is NOT my cub…. So tell me Eshe who is the other Lion?" with a paw he swiped at her striking her across the face. Eshe looked at him in shock, a small tickle of blood ran down her cheek from the small cut one of his claws that had been out had nicked her. Tears welled up in her eyes and ran down the sides of her face, mixing with the bit of blood that was running down her fur. _

_Growling low when she did not answer him, Talon turned and stormed from the cave. Era who was glaring at the lioness before her, with a nudge from her paws she pushed her cubs from the den much to their protests. When they both were gone, Eshe lowered her head, removing her paw she looked toward her cub that was now curled up against her. The cub seemed a little unfazed by the point her own father did not think she was his. _

_Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she curled around her cub to keep her warm._

_When the Hunting Party had arrived they all had expected to be greeted by a happy King with the arrival of his heir waiting for him to announce the cub to the pride. None had expected to be greeted with an outraged Talon and Era who was doing nothing to calm her brother as he vented._

_Many, those who were always friendly with Eshe had moved toward the den in hopes of seeing their friend's young cub. She was the last out of all of them to have a cub. And they knew just how she had longed for one of her own. But before they could enter, it was Era who had stopped them, saying that their Queen had been disloyal and the cub was a monstrosity. No one who had believed Era had slipped into the den but a startle cry was heard._

_Adila, a young peach coloured lioness, ran out from the den crying out, "IT'S WHITE! THE MONSTROSITY IS WHITE!" the news of the cubs appearance had quickly spread through the pride like wildfire. The news had outraged many of the members of the pride; the lionesses had stopped taking food to Eshe, and Eshe who was afraid that if she left the den and her cub's side they would try something, could not get food for herself. It was due to this, that her milk supply was dwindling every day, leaving her cub more and more without something to eat._

_Though she could keep them from doing harm to her cub, it appeared she could no stop them from killing Bora after all. If she did not eat soon, she would not be able to feed her cub and Bora would soon starve to death._

_It was during one of the latest hunts, when the lionesses were out and Talon as she hoped would be out patrolling the borders of the prides territory. That she decided she needed to try and find something to eat. Standing slowly to her paws, she looked at cub that was trying to crawl on the ground of the cave. Smiling, she licked the top of her cub's head. "Be safe little one," she whispered, walking slowly to the den's entrance she moved her head which way and that. She could not see any of the others. But she could smell the leftovers of a small baby boar that was left for the cubs to finish off._

_Moving low along the ground, she walked toward the smell and peered through the grass. She couldn't see any of the cubs nor their nanny. Slinking through the grass, she moved toward the left over of the boar, which wasn't very little. But it would have to do. She ripped off a few pieces of meat and swallowed them whole._

_A growl made her head snap up. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone nearby, that's when her head snapped back in the direction of the den._

_"Bora!"_

_Without a second thought, Eshe bounded off back toward the den, upon arrival she smelt the scent of her mate, Era and three other lionesses. Roaring loudly, she bounded into the cave finding Talon swiping at a crater in the rocks where she saw a frightened Bora now hiding. The cub must have crawled in there when they had come. Her wide blue eyes filled with fear. Growling loudly, she bounded by the lionesses knocking them out of the way and pounced on her mate, she bit into his ear as she wrestled with him on the floor of the den. Kicking him off her, she stood in front of her cub, her ears flat against her skull, her fangs bared at those before her. She snarled at her mate whose ear she had torn in the struggle. _

_"Hand over the cub my love and we will see that all of this is in the past" Talon spoke sweetly stepped toward her only to find a paw swiped at him, Eshe's claws catching him in the face._

_Touching a paw to the claw marks that now donned the side of his face, Talon growled. Era herself was outraged at the attack on her brother; lunging forward she was knocked aside by Eshe. Turning her head, Eshe scooped her cub in her mouth and with fluid motioned jumped over Era and around her mate, through the others and out of the den. The pride that had returned early from the hunt had soon given chase after Eshe when Era had come bounding out of the den following the Queen._

_Eshe ran as fast as her paws could carry her. One caused her to limp slightly as she ran; she had twisted it when wrestling Talon. She held onto her cub tightly. She had to get away from their borders, though with a disturbed feeling she felt that they wouldn't even stop there. Upon reaching the borders, which was a river, Eshe looked back over her shoulder. She could hear the roars and angered voices of the pride as they searched through the trees for her. Turning her head to look back at the river, she knew she had no other choice, backing up a few steps she took a running start as she jumped into the water, keeping her head above the water as best as possible to keep her cub safe she swam trying to beat the current._

_Era, Talon and the lionesses burst from the trees. The King stopped growling as he watched Eshe swim across the water, but the scowl became a smirk, there could be no way she with a cub could make it past the current. But the smirk slowly vanished when Eshe on the other side grasped the shore with her claws, throwing Bora up on land; she struggled to pull herself out of the water. It wasn't long before she managed to lift herself up onto the shore. Her coat was soaked and dripping water, turning her head she eyed her pride on the other side._

_"Goodbye my love…my old friends…" she whispered. Bending her head down, she lifted her cub in her mouth, with a limp she walked off away from the river, disappearing into the towering grass and shade of the trees. On the journey toward a hopeful better future…'_

* * *

"Mom! Grandma! Eshe look! Look!"

The cry of Huru brought Eshe back from her memories. All three lionesses stood and hurriedly went to the cub thinking maybe something was wrong. But all stopped when they saw Huru jumping up and down with a happily walking Bora padding long on the ground around him.

"I did it! I did it! I taught her to walk" the young prince cheered pride shinning in his eyes.

A smile cracked upon Eshe's face as she and the other two broke out in laughter at Huru's excitement as he bounded around with Bora. Eshe had kept quiet about her old title, knowing that no longer mattered, though of Talon's blood she was indeed a princess, though here she would no longer be that but a happy little cub. Though she thought…looking toward the cubs. She smiled softly, only time could tell if that was true or not.

_'Yes…hopefully a far better future…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Days, turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The dry season was coming to the Pridelands and the Hunting party was out more often then not to hunt whatever food they could find. Eshe over the months since Bora was now old enough to be left on her own back at Pride rock had eagerly joined the Hunting party, though she did not lead it like she had own her own in her old pride she never argued with anything she was just happy to hunt and give back to the pride that had generously taken her and Bora in.

Back at Pride rock, two young cubs were hiding among the tall grass that surrounded the rock formation. Huru and Bora had been left in the care of Vitani while their mothers were out hunting, and Kovu and Simba were out patrolling the land. Vitani had protested but since neither Timon nor Pumbaa could be found, so she was stuck cub sitting, a dreadful past time in her opinion. Bora giggled as they watched the golden lioness search for them muttering to herself about what she was going to do when she found them.

Huru placed his paw over her mouth; "Shh!" he whispered holding a claw against his mouth. Staying low to the ground he crept among the grass as silently as he could, motioning with a jerk of his head for her to follow him. Bora who had no experience whatsoever in hunting or creeping around like Huru had learned from his father and aunt, she was a lot nosier as she crept along behind him.

"Ah ha! This is where you brats were hiding!" Vitani jumped down from a rock above them.

"RUN!" Huru shouted turning around and high tailing it away from his aunt. Bora had quickly turned and ran after him laughing as they both began to run from the lioness that much to her despair had to give chase and catch them both before their parents returned.

Bora laughing rounded a corner, but gave a squeak of surprise when she was grabbed and suddenly brought into a small crack in the rock that was only the right size for a cub. Huru was holding his paws over her mouth, as they both remained quiet as they watched Vitani stalk by there hiding spot.

Muttering lowly to herself, she growled, "Now I know how Nuka felt whenever Mother had left him in charge of Kovu…that damned cub is just like his Father!" shaking her head she turned around and began to head back in the direction she had come, sure in her mind that the cubs would come when they were ready. She had long since given up chasing after them.

When they were sure she was gone, both cubs poked their heads out of their hiding spot. Smiling widely at each other they crept out from the space and sat down. Bora's ears were twitching from excitement, "That was so much fun!" she said as she laughed softly.

Huru grinned, holding his head high nose in the air, "Of course it was fun. You're with me, Prince Huru I'm always fun" he puffed out his chest but let out a gasp of air when Bora just poked him in the chest.

"Yeah, when you're not getting us in trouble" Bora said as Huru grumbled and looked away.

"I don't always get us in trouble" he muttered. Giggling softly, Bora walked over and licked his cheek making him look at her in surprise before he grumbled and rubbed his cheek with his paw mumbling about 'girls and cooties' causing Bora to laugh once more. Both looked up when they heard the roar of a successful hunt from the returning hunting party.

"Race you!" Bora hollered as she took off running. "Hey that's not fair you got a heads start!" Huru took off after her, when they both reached the lionesses they were both out of breath and collapsed their chests heaving.

"I won…"

"No I did!"

"I say you both won," Nala chuckled as she approached the two. Bending her head down she nuzzled her grandson and smiled at Bora who returned the smile, "Hello Queen Nala!" she greeted.

"Hello Bora did you two have fun? Where is Vitani?" she asked knowing they had left the Vitani in charge of the two when they had left.

With a paw, both pointed to the sleeping lioness that was sleeping on a rock in the shade of a tree. "We tired her out," Huru explained as Eshe and Kiara approached the three of them. Both mothers greeted their cubs with nuzzles and licks.

"Mom!" Huru whined rubbing the tuff of mane on his head fixing it with a grumble. Bora giggled and hid behind her mothers legs when he shot a mocking glare at her, sticking her tongue out at him before she hide behind her mother's legs once again. Eshe smiled and bent her head down and looked at her cub, "Did you two have fun?" she asked.

Bora gave her mother a toothy smile, "Yes Mama! We played hide and seek with Vitani though she didn't seem to like it," she said as the three lionesses chuckled softly at the cub's words. With a nudge to their rumps the cubs were pushed over to the kill for them to get their fill first before any of the other lionesses were to eat.

It was just after their dinner, and Huru and Bora had had their fill for the day that Simba and Kovu finally arrived back. Both went to their mates and nuzzled and licked them in greeting. Eshe who stood to the side watch both couples with sadness reflecting in her eyes, Bora who had caught the look was confused. Placing her paws on her mother's larger one she looked up at her, "What's wrong mama?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned her head and looked down at her cub, a soft smile appearing on her face. "Nothing is wrong my sweet one," she said licking her daughter between the ears. Secretly she missed her mate, and how he used to lay upon the same attention that Simba and Kovu were giving toward their own respected mates. Though she missed the attention, her mind just kept drifting back to the thought that he had also tried to kill their cub and that being apart from him was for the safety of her daughter.

Bora smiled as she giggled when her mother licked her. Picking her daughter up in her mouth, she strolled over to the shade and lay down with Bora in her paws and she began to bathe her. Bora smiled as she laid there in her mothers hold enjoying her daily bath. Just as Eshe was finishing up, Huru bounded over, "Eshe could Bora come and join my dad and I? He's taking us out to see the Pridelands and he agreed to let Bora come along as well."

Bora with wide eyes turned her head up to her mother, "Can I Mama? Pleeeeease?" she begged and was soon joined in by Huru.

Eshe tilted her head, she thought for a moment, Bora hadn't had much of a chance at seeing the Pridelands fully yet other then from looking out from pride rock itself, so she saw nothing of it, with a smile she nodded her head, "All right but tell Kovu you must be back before the sunsets all right Bora?" she stated giving her daughter a look.

"Yay! I will! Thank you mama!" Bora jumped out of her mothers hold and both she and Huru ran off to where Kovu was waiting for them. When the two had caught up, the three left Pride rock to explore the Pridelands for the first time in their cub hood.

Standing, Eshe watched them go, a worried expression on her face, this was the first time she had let her daughter leave Pride rock, though she knew she was safe with Kovu she could not help but still worry for her cub.

Bora and Huru bounded happily along after Kovu. Kovu who was only a few steps in front of them occasionally looked back to see if they were following behind him then looked ahead once again. The two cubs soon slowed to a brisk walk as they followed the King in training. Kovu showed them the Watering hole, the grasslands and the borders of the lands, the whole time he was also lecturing Huru about the Circle of Life and what he would one day rule, just like Simba had given him when he had come into the pride.

Very soon they had stopped, Kovu jumped atop a rock where he would lay and watch the two cubs while they played for a while.

Bora was sitting with Huru; both were watching the flock of birds that flew overhead. "You're so lucky Huru…you get to be King of all this one day!" she awed as she stared up at the sky.

Huru held his head high proudly, "And I'll be a great King like many that have come before me…well not Scar anyways" he said. Both cubs not long ago had heard the tales of the reign of scar. Bora flinched at the mention of Scar; the tales she had heard had given her nightmares of evil lions and hyenas. Huru who noticed, rubbed his head against her neck, nudging her with her paw lightly, "Don't worry no evil lion will ever come here again. You're safe Bora. I'll protect you!" he vowed standing proudly as he held his head high, making the young lioness giggle.

Kovu who had been watching and had overheard, grinned at his son's loyalty and pride. He knew that one day he would make a fine King. Noticing it was beginning to get dark he jumped down from his resting spot and called over to them, "Alright you two its time to head back."

"Aw dad do we have to?" Huru whined as he and Bora padded their way toward Kovu. The older lion nodded, "Yes, your mothers will have my head if I keep you out for too long," he muttered the last part, if he had thought his mate was scary when she was mad, he hate to face the wrath of both is mate and Eshe. Both cubs lowered their heads as they followed after Kovu back toward Pride rock, they all arrived just as the sun had set and the stars were appearing in the sky.

Kovu smiled as he picked up his son and carried him into the den dumping him off beside his mate before he laid down beside them both.

Bora herself had walked into the den and collapsed down at her mother's side; lifting her head Eshe licked the top of her cub's head. Bora let out a loud yawn and curled up against her mother's warm fur. "Did you have fun out there Bora?" Eshe asked.

Bora nodded, "Yes…Huru's so lucky…he gets to rule over the Pridelands its so pretty out there Mama. He's so lucky…" yawning one last time, she tucked her head under her paws as she fell sleep along side her mother.

Eshe's eyes saddened, nuzzling her sleeping cub, "I'm so sorry Bora…if you had been welcomed by your father and our old pride…you to would be royal…and you would rule over such a beautiful forest land…" tears rolled down her face. "But at least you have a loving friend here" lifting her head she stared out at the stars in the sky outside the den.

Nala, who had been watching from the shadows, watched as Eshe quietly stood from her place, she made sure not to wake Bora as she walked out of the den. Nala waited for a few minutes, then slowly stood and followed after her. Nala found her sitting at the edge of Pride rock staring out at the Savannah which was darkened with the shadows of the night sky only source of light was the small rays of the moon whenever it poked through the clouds.

Approaching her from behind, Nala sat down beside her; she said nothing for a few moments before she finally spoke, "What is on your mind?" she asked.

Eshe lowered her head, "It seems nothing escapes you Nala…my mind is on my old home…the forest that Bora and I came from…but that is miles from here…yet I can still smell the air that drifted among the trees, grass and plants that grew there. It was such a lovely place…and it pains me that because of my mate, Bora will never get the chance to rule the pride there"

"Rule?"

Eshe's eyes widened, she had let it slip before she had realized it. Giving a deep sigh came from her lips, "Yes rule…there is something I have not mentioned these last few months…in my old pride I was Queen, Bora was to be the first awaited heir to the pride. If I were not to give birth it would go to one of my mate's sister's sons. But the announcement of my pregnancy the Pride was ecstatic, knowing that their King would have an heir when it was time for him to pass. Bora was not my only cub…. I had two pregnancies before her but both cubs were still born. When I was pregnant with her, the Pride watched out for me and made sure I had enough to eat. Talon, my mate hardly left my side…" her voice trailed off as she lowered her head.

Nala said nothing as she listened placing a paw on the lioness, which she had come to know and respect as a friend, she encouraged her to continue on.

Giving her friend a small smile, she continued, "On the day of Bora's birth, the lionesses were out hunting, I had refused to let anyone enter the den while I gave birth. If it were to be a stillborn again I did not need for anyone to be in there to cause a scene. It was shortly after I had given birth when Talon and Era had discovered Bora's appearance. I had given Talon what he always wanted, an heir for he was growing old, and he did not want to hand the Pride over to one of his nephews if he could have an heir of his own. And for him to disown that heir for her appearance, both saddens and angers me, I have always been loyal to my mate…but he has seemed to think other wise and Era had filled that thought into many of the other lioness's minds. I do not want Bora to know what she is…I just want her to live a happy normal cub hood…away from all those troubles" she finished with her voice trailing off once more.

Nala nodded in understanding, smiling she spoke, "She will live a normal life here Eshe. She and Huru are already best friends. The both of them remind me of Simba and me when we were that young. We loved to taunt whoever that was left in charge of watching us, whenever we decided to go off exploring somewhere. I see how you are worried for Bora…Simba was the same with Kiara. You need not worry. She is safe within the Pridelands there has not been danger here in quite a while" with one last smile she turned and headed back toward the den.

Eshe watched her go, keeping the lioness' words in mind; she too headed back inside curling around her cub and drifted off into her dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was yet to rise over the Pridelands when Huru crept through the den, slinking around the sleeping lionesses and over to where Bora laid along side her mother, curled up in a ball of white fur. Reaching out with a paw he gently poked her in the stomach, "Hey…Bora…Come on, Bora wake up!" he whispered his paw constantly jabbing her in the side.

Stirring, Bora peeked open one eye, and then letting out a quiet yawn, she lifted her head opening both eyes and looked at her best friend. "What is it Huru…?" she asked sleepily.

"Come on…I want to show you something great!"

"Couldn't it wait till morning?" Bora laid her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes once more.

Huru grumbled, placing his paws on her back, he shook her, "No it cannot wait, now come on!" stepping away a bit he bent his head down and grabbed her tail in his mouth and began to drag her out of the den. Growling softly under her breath, too tired to protest fully, she just let him drag her along. When they were finally outside, Huru let go of her tail and with his nose nudged her to her paws.

"Ok…ok…now what did you want to show me?" Bora yawned, stretching her body to wake herself fully.

Smiling, Huru walked behind her and nudged her up to the peek of Pride rock; she fell down back on her stomach when they reached the top. "So what was so important that it couldn't wait till morning?" she asked once more.

Huru raised his paw, and pointed at the horizon where light could be seen. "Mom showed me this when I was only a month old. She said nothing was better then a sunrise over the Pridelands!"

Lifting her head to get a better look, she watched as the sun slowly began to rise in the distance, its warm light chasing away the darkness of the night. Getting back to her paws, she sat down beside her friend; "Wow…" awestricken she watched the light drift over the land.

They both sat watching the herds of animals slowly wake to greet the day. They stared over the savannah with bright eyes filled with excitement. "Look Huru elephants" Bora pointed to the herd of elephants in the distance, the cubs watched them with wide eyes as they saw them heading for the watering hole. "Wow they're so big…" Huru awed.

"What is so big?" a voice asked behind them.

Startled, both cubs turned around and grinned widely up at Simba who in turn was looking down at them curiously. "No better question…why are you two up so early?"

"Huru dragged me out to see the sunrise when I wanted to sleep..." she now cradled her tail in her paws, and with a wide smile she added, "And he called the elephants big!"

"Well they are!" Huru chimed in.

Chuckling, the King patted them both on the head, "Well you two run along to your mothers. You shouldn't be up here alone you could slip and fall" he said pushing them both off in the direction of the den where Kiara and Eshe were emerging from. With a small pout, the cubs still obeyed and ran to their mothers, rubbing their bodies around their legs in greeting purring. Both lionesses smiled as they picked up their cubs and walked over to lay in the shade, their cubs in their paws as they began to bathe them, much to Huru's displeasure and Bora's delight.

When they were both done their morning baths, Huru struggled out of his mothers hold, "Ok! Ok I'm clean now!" he grumbled. Giggling softly, Bora licked her mother on the cheek then jumped up and padded over to Huru. "A bath isn't so bad you know" sitting back on her hind legs she used her paws to fix the tuff of hair on his head then batted one of his ears.

"You two run along and have fun. But don't go leaving Pride rock. Not without Zazu, Timon or Pumbaa" Kiara stated as Nala walked over and lay down beside her daughter.

"But mom…"

"Your mother is right Huru. There may not be as much danger as their use to be in the Pridelands but there are still dangers and little cubs like you can't defend yourself properly," Nala stated as she eyed her grandson.

Huru smacked his paw on the ground, turning he walked away from the three lionesses with Bora trotting along after him. When they were away from the adults, Bora pounced on Huru tugging on his ear playfully. Growling playfully the two wrestled until Bora had managed to pin him. "Want to play tag or hide and go seek?" she asked.

"But there are no more hiding places left in Pride rock that we don't know about" with his paws he pushed her off him and rolled onto his stomach and stretched, flexing his claws. It was true; the both of them knew of every hiding spot around, they had found them while trying to avoid their sitters when their parents were away from the pride, either out patrolling, hunting, and such.

"I know…we can go exploring. I remember the routes Father had taken us on the other day and maybe we can explore other places too" Huru exclaimed jumping to his paws.

"But our mothers told us we couldn't leave Pride rock without a escort and everyone is busy and Vitani won't take us…not after making her run in circles after us the other day. I heard her complaining about that to your Father" Bora stated.

"Who says anyone needs to come with us? We won't go that far"

"But we'll get in trouble…again" Bora remembered the last time Huru had come up with the idea of sneaking away from Pride rock, they had been caught by one of the other lionesses and had been brought back to their parents whom had lectured them both and grounded them to the den for a week.

Rolling his eyes, Huru grinned, "Well this time we won't let ourselves get caught" he said with a mischievous smile playing across his face.

Bora hesitated, looking over her shoulder she saw that no one was paying attention to them, turning her head back to Huru she watched him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sighing, she then smiled, "Alright."

Both cubs had waited at Pride rock, until they saw that Zazu had arrived with the morning report for Simba and Kovu. With their bodies low to the ground, they slinked through the grass slowly. Bora was careful to stay low; with her colour of fur it wasn't exactly easy to stay hidden for too long, especially since her mother knew exactly how to spot her from a mile away.

She kept looking back over her shoulder; so far it seemed they were in the clear. No one seemed to notice they were gone just yet. Huru finally poked his head up and when he noticed they were a good distance from Pride rock he turned his head to look at her, "Coast is clear!"

Raising her head, Bora smiled and looked around. They had never been this far before; she had even noticed they had strayed from a path they had previously been on with Kovu. But they weren't too far that they couldn't see their home, which looked more like a speck in the distance. The cubs looked at one another, giving a cheer they began to run about in the tall grass.

Climbing onto a rock, Bora sat down and watched as Huru was practicing his pouncing on a grasshopper.

That's when she noticed something in the distance, "Huru what's that place over there?" she asked, Bora pointed toward the Pridelands borders ended and beyond that was a barren dead wasteland.

Huru with a mouth full of grasshopper he had just caught, looked off where he was pointing, spitting the bug out of his mouth he shrugged, "I think that's the outlands. My dad and Aunt Vitani and some of the prides lionesses came from there. Vitani said they had been banished their after my grandmother had tried to revenge Scar's death…Zira's dead now so is my uncle Nuka…Dad and Vitani don't mention them very much. They get really sad when they mention Nuka though." Huru explained.

Turning to jump down from the rock, Bora thought she saw something move in the grass close by. She sniffed the air…the scent wasn't familiar. "Hey Bora what's wrong?" Huru asked looking at his friend worriedly as she stared off into the distance, jumping onto the rock he looked around but couldn't see anything, nudging her with his head he asked, "What is it?"

Bora was about to speak when a familiar call was heard overhead; Zazu flew down and landed before them both. "There you both are! We have been looking everywhere for you…your parents are worried sick!" he started on them.

Rolling his eyes, Huru jumped off the rock waiting for Bora to join him. The young lioness watch the grass, she could no longer see the creature in them anymore so she pushed it aside as just a shadow cast by a nearby tree or a small groundhog. Shaking her head she jumped down and walked along side Huru while they headed on back toward Pride rock with Zazu flying ahead of them.

In the shadows of the tall grass, a pair of dark green eyes narrowed as she watched the young Prince of the Pridelands walk away with a certain white cub. "So this is where you have been hiding Princess…" with a growl the lionesses in the grass turned and headed off into the outlands.

Back at Pride rock, it was Simba and Kovu who greeted the cubs upon their return. It was under their gaze that the cubs lowered themselves to the ground whimpering in fear. "You know it is dangerous for you two to be out there all alone. You are too young to be wondering out on your own. You both could have been hurt or worse killed" Simba growled.

The cubs flattened their ears against their heads. Tears spiked Bora's eyes as she noticed the look of disappointment her mother was giving her from where she could see her behind Simba.

Noticing the tears, Simba's eyes softened just a bit on the younger cub. Looking toward Eshe he motioned with his muzzle for her to come and collect her cub, obeying, Eshe walked over and picked her daughter up by the scruff on her neck and carried her inside the cave where she would deal with Bora on her own.

Huru himself was left with his Father and Mother to punish him.

Eshe placed Bora down and looked down at her daughter who sat with her head hung low, ears pressed against her skull, tail between her legs. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" she asked there was no tone of sympathy in her voice.

Bora felt the tears in her eyes fall, "I'm sorry mama…Huru and I just wanted to go exploring… But there was no one who could take us…so we decided to go on our own…I'm very sorry Mama…I promise not to do it again," she refused to look up at her mothers face.

Eshe looked down at her, her eyes softening and bending down she nuzzled her cub. "I was just so worried Bora…I cannot lose you…you're all I have left…if I lost you I would never be able to handle it" wrapping her paw around her cub she pulled her close. Bora looked up at her mother, tear marks were clear against her cheeks, and wrapping her paws around her mother's leg she nuzzled her head just under her mothers chin. "You'll never loose me mama. Never."

Eshe smiled slightly but nodded, holding her cub close for a few more moments before had stepped back when Kiara and Huru walked into the den. Huru had his head hung low as he marched to the back of the den with his mother following behind him. Running over, Bora tapped Kiara on the paw, "Princess Kiara please do not be mad at him. We didn't go far, we were only having fun. If much it was my fault"

Kiara looked down at the white cub, blinking as she looked at the cubs icy blue eyes, the Princess couldn't help but smile. "You are a true friend Bora…sticking by Huru at all times as he does you…" placing her paw on the cub's head she looked over at her son who had laid down in the back of the cave. Still upset from his father's angry rant. "Go and speak to him," she said nudging the cub toward her son.

Bora flashed a smile at her Princess, and ran over to Huru and sat beside him. Bumping her head against his, she purred and nuzzled his neck with her nose while lying down beside him. Lifting his head, the lion cub nipped his friend's ear. Giggling, Bora swiped at him with her paw. Laying her head down on her paws, Huru laid his next to hers as both cubs laid still enjoying each others companies as their mother's watch them from afar with smiles on their face, looking at each other, Eshe and Kiara had the same thought, Nala had told Kiara of Eshe's past, Eshe looked toward her daughter. _'One day you will be the princess you were always meant to be my sweet cub'_


	5. Chapter 5

The months came and went for the Pridelanders; the dry season had passed to make way for the rainy season that brought back more life to the Pridelands. New offspring seem to be born among the herds everyday, even some new cubs had been born into the pride.

A lone lioness crept through the grass, a soft growl rumbled in her chest, a sly smile creeping onto her face. "Got yah!" leaping from the grass, Bora pounced on Huru sending them both too the ground, with growled in turn Huru pushed her off him. With his paw he fixed the now large tuft of mane that was growing in atop his head as well as his chest.

Laughing Bora, got to her paws, the young lionesses had grown into her beauty; her young body was lean with muscles showing in the right places, and would continue too as she continued to grow, her clean white and black fur was sleek and shinny. Smiling she rubbed her head under his chin; "I finished my hunting practice early and wanted to see you."

Huru grinned, "Lucky you, since Father became King he's been training me more and more and I never seem to get a break…not to mention Zazu now seems keen on giving reports to me as well as my Father!" he groaned.

Two months prier, Simba and Nala had stepped down and passed their titles onto Kovu and Kiara when Simba had decided that it was their time. That left Huru now was crown prince and with more responsibilities then he wished for.

Smiling, she nudged his shoulder with her paw, "Well I don't see Kovu anywhere right now, so that means I can steal you for a while!" leaping over him, she looked back; nudging her head she motioned for him to follow her. Huru watched her for a moment, then finally he followed after her, and he reached her side as they started to approach the watering hole. Bora approached the water and bent down to get a drink, but she found herself falling head first into the water.

Coming up, she glared toward her friend, and found him rolling around the on the ground laughing.

"Oh so you think you're funny do you?"

"Well I thought that was obvious?" Huru grinned rolling onto his stomach. Growling playfully, Bora leapt at him. The two friends rolled around on the ground laughing before they lay beside one another on their backs in the grass staring up at the clear sky.

"Huru…?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you forget about me when you get a mate and become King?" Bora asked where she lay on her back staring up at the clouds in the sky watching as they moved on the gentle breeze that blew across the Savannah.

Turning his head, he looked at her confused, "Are you crazy? Of course I wouldn't forget about you Bora, how could I? You're my best friend!"

Rolling onto her stomach to face him she held out one of her claws, "promise?"

Nodding, he hooked his claw around her, grinning, "Promise" he rubbed his head against hers getting a gentle purr out of her. "I could never forget you," he whispered, pulling away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Huru!"

Groaning, the young lion looked off in the direction he heard his father calling for him, sighing he slowly got to his paws, bumping his head against the top of Bora's grinning down at her. "Remember what I said Bora" with that he turned and took off where he could see Kovu waiting for him.

Watching him leave, Bora sighed, she hardly saw Huru anymore, since Kovu had become King, he had taken Huru with him whenever he got the chance. And when he wasn't with Kovu he was with Simba also getting royal lessons from the previous King. Standing, she made her way to the waters edge once more and stared down at her reflection, lifting a paw she tried to smooth out a small tiny bit of fur that was sticking up as she looked at herself in the waters reflecting pools _'You're my best friend…' _the words seemed to echo in her head. Staring at the reflection of herself, Bora sighed, _'I just don't want to be your best friend Huru…' _she thought silently to herself. She had thought many times of telling him that, but she never seemed to get the courage. And though they were the only lions around their age in the pride. Many young lionesses that were only slightly older then Huru had taken in mind of trying to win him as a mate. She knew he was bound to take one of them as his mate…

With her paw she swiped at the water, making her reflection disappear in ripples that spread out through the watering hole. Turning, she began to travel back toward Pride rock, she was sure she'd probably see Huru later on. Upon arriving, Bora walked over to where Eshe, Nala, Vitani and a very pregnant Kiara lay basking in the after noon sun on the rocks. Kiara was told she was now carrying twin cubs and was due any day.

Smiling, she nuzzled her head against her mother's neck as she yawned, and laid her head down on her paws, letting the sun start warming her semi wet fur that was slowly drying. She didn't get very much sleep the previous night, all due to the dreams that had been plaguing her mind the last couple nights. Her dreams were filled with images of a large old lion who kept calling to her, and calling her his daughter and that he was waiting for her. Each morning, she woke just as the lion was reaching out his paws to her.

Opening her eyes, she sighed and slowly stood and walked away from the others. Stretching her body she gave out a loud yawn.

Eshe watched her daughter from where she lay, standing she walked over and sat down beside her. Looking off over the Pridelands she asked, "Is something bothering you my sweet cub?"

"Mother I'm not a little cub anymore…"

"But you're not an adult either Bora. And it doesn't matter you'd always be my little cub" Eshe smiled rubbing her head against her daughters. "Now tell me what is bothering you."

Hesitating the young lioness sighed, "Well…I was wondering…. who was my Father?" she asked. Bora watched as Eshe's old body tensed, looking up at the sky for a moment, she closed her eyes and sighed, Eshe did not know entirely what to tell her daughter, but she had been expecting this from her one day. She just didn't know that the day she had to tell her daughter would be a lie that came out of her mouth.

"Your Father Bora…. he was a rogue…by the name of Talon…he vanished from the Pridelands shortly before you were born…" Eshe stated, keeping a straight face and tone in hopes her daughter would not catch onto her lie. She had decided a long time ago that it was better for Bora to believe she was born in the Pridelands since her daughter had known no other home while growing up.

Bora didn't know why, but she felt that her mother wasn't telling the exact truth, but she could see mentioning the past was upsetting her mother and decided not to say anything. Licking her mother on the cheek she smiled, "Mom I'm going to go out to practice my hunting I promise to be back before nightfall" she called over her shoulder as she smiled as she ran off. She remembered seeing a gazelle herd heard by the borders. When she arrived, she stopped suddenly and looked off toward the Outlands, sitting down she forgot about hunting as she stared off at the barren wasteland before her. "A rogue…" she whispered.

She thought silently that maybe her father was out there somewhere if he was still alive.

No, he had to be alive, and maybe one day they would see each other again. With that thought she turned her head and gaze away from the Outlands as she decided to get back to her practicing if she was to join the Hunting Party, turning fully to leave, her head snapped back around, squinting her eyes she thought she saw the outline of a group of animals moving in the outlands. Who could possibly live out there? She thought.

"Bora?"

Heading turning to the side she smiled and looked to where the source of the voice had come from. Taking off in a run she stopped when she reached Huru whom she saw was now covered in mud.

She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold in the laughter that was building up inside her before it came out, "Oh Huru what…Happened?" she laughed.

"Oh ha-ha go ahead and laugh…at least you think it was funny…I just got pushed in the mud by a herd of running Wildebeests" he grumbled, with a paw he wiped some of the mud off his face then shook it off his paw.

Placing a paw over her own mouth to try and clam her laughter, when she had finally managed she walked over and licked his check them began to help him clean himself of the mud, "Well at least the mud matches with your fur" she teased.

Huru rolled his eyes and batted her on the ear playfully grinning down at her, when wrapped a paw around her and hugged her to him licking her ear and head then stepped away from her.

"Huru has your Father ever said anything about whether or not there were any more lions that stayed in the outlands while the others came here?" she asked looking over her shoulder back at the Outlands.

Huru raised an eyebrow and looked over her head, "Nope he never mentioned anything but Aunt Vitani told me that everybody came and joined the Pride…well all besides my dead uncle Nuka and hers and Dads mom Zira" he said giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"I thought I saw something moving out there," Bora said as she looked back at her friend. She gave a shrug as she walked by him flicking him under the chin with her tail. "It could have been my imagination too, you know too much sun," she stated as she started walking.

"Come on it's getting dark and you know how our mothers still feel about us being out so late" Bora said as Huru watched her walk toward Pride rock. He himself turned and looked off into the Outlands, for a moment he too thought he saw something moving out there but mistaken it for vultures. "Hurry up Huru the last one home has to eat Zazu!" Bora laughed as she took off in a run toward home. "Ew no way am I eating that bird, he never shuts up! He may even keep ranting on in my stomach!" Huru shouted as he took off after her.

* * *

The next morning, Bora woke up when she felt a head butting against her own, peeking one eye open, she eyed a tanned colour cub staring at her with wide brown eyes, Etana, Vitani's cub, who had been fathered by a rogue male whom Vitani had met one day out on a hunt, was smiling at her. Yawning, Bora lifted her head, "Hello Etana…" she greeted as she patted the cubs head.

Etana smiled widely, "Bora! Bora, get up! Get up! You promised to show me the watering hole today since Mama is busy"

Bora thought for a moment before she remembered, she did promise to show Etana the watering hole since Vitani was going out onto the hunt that morning. And though Bora could not wait until she was a member of the hunting party herself, she still knew she was too young, but that didn't matter all that much to her half the time. Smiling, Bora slowly got to her paws and stretched. Looking around, she noticed Kovu, Simba and most of the lionesses were already up and left the den. Her smile widened however when she noticed Huru was still there, sleeping on his back, snoring loudly in the back of the den.

"All right Etana I'll take you but…first you need to go wake Huru over there" she said pointing toward the sleeping lion.

Etana's head snapped toward her cousin with a wicked smile on her face, that Bora had seen too many times on Vitani's own face, and before she could say anything more, Etana had taken off in a run and with a jump pounced on Huru who woke up a start gasping for air where the cub had jumped on his chest.

Bora fell against the wall laughing, "Oh Huru that was priceless you got the wind beaten out of you by a cub!" she roared with laughter.

Huru turned his head and glared at her, "You sent the cub after me!" he growled as he lifted the cub off him and placed her down. Rolling onto his stomach he stood on his paws, nudging the cub on the rump with his paw he pushed her over to where Bora was. Biting his friend's ear playfully before he let out a loud yawn.

"So why aren't you with your Father and Simba?" Bora asked as she began to walk out of the cave with Huru beside her. Etana was already running and jumping around ahead of them.

"Mom and grandmother had threatened them that if they didn't let me have time on my own that they would not leave them alone!" Huru stated as Bora laughed, she had seen both lions cower before their mates before and could just imagine it happening again. Smiling both of them left Pride rock with Etana, when they had arrived at the watering hole, the two sat back and watched as Etana jumped around excited.

Bora smiled, she remembered her first trip to the watering hole. She had gone with Nala, her mother and Huru. She remembered that she had pushed Huru in the water off a rock but had slipped and had fallen in with him. Laying down on a flat rock she stretched out her body. She could smell no danger around at the moment and with Etana not going far from them, she just enjoyed her morning. She enjoyed it even more as Huru laid down beside her, and she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest uncontrollably. She was brought back to reality when Huru nudged her, "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh…" if she could have blushed she would have, shaking her head she cleared her thoughts, "Nothing, just enjoying this beautiful morning" she said as she laid her head down on her paws.

Huru chuckled, "I know you better than that Bora, there's ALWAYS something on your mind!" he stated rolling onto his back and stretched out his legs. Both were lost in their own thoughts that they had forgotten where they were and who they were suppose to be watching until they heard a scream.

Bolting up, both looked around, neither could see Etana anywhere. "ETANA!?" Bora hollered as she jumped off the rock. Another scream was heard, with all the power they could muster up they bolted off in the direction of the scream. Roaring loudly, the both of them jumped over a boulder, in front of Etana their fangs barred as they growled at the group of five lionesses before them. All of them were darkly tanned in colour.

Huru growled, "Who are you to come into the Pridelands and attack a cub of my pride?" he demanded.

Bora glared at them, but she noticed that they weren't looking at Huru or Etana anymore but instead was staring at her. And she could only guess why, looking down at her fur, her ears flattened against her head as she watched two of the lionesses in the back of the ground muttering together and seemed to share a look of disgust. Huru who had missed the exchange between the two lionesses had also missed Bora's expression before it was replaced with anger again as she looked at the group.

"Well answer!" Huru snapped.

"We came from the Outlands…our pride had lived out their for many Moons and our king has died…we're all that is left" one lioness said a quiver of fear in her voice. But Bora didn't seem to be fooled, Huru had seemed to see through it too, but knew it wasn't his place to take judgment on wondering lionesses, but he still couldn't forgive them for frightening his cousin.

"Why did you attack the cub?" Bora asked stepping up along side of Huru after she had seen that Etana was ok. The lionesses did not answer all they did was stare at Bora as if she were a ghost or some monster. "Well?" Bora snapped as she growled stepping toward them with her claws out. Huru reached out a paw and stopped her, "Bora please take them to pride rock…I'm going to find my Father and grandfather only they can decide what to do," he said.

Bora looked at him in shock, but the look he gave her silenced her, sighing she nodded, turning she picked up Etana by the scruff of her neck and began to head toward Pride rock with the group following her as Huru bounded off to find his Father and grandfather.

The other lionesses of the Pride were surprised when they saw the group arrive with Bora. Placing Etana down the young cub ran off toward where Vitani was. Shaking in fear she hid behind her mother's leg, Vitani angered by her daughters fear glared at the new lionesses.

Eshe who approached with Nala stopped dead when she noticed the group of lionesses, three she didn't notice but two could never be mistaken. Her eyes widened, it was Era and Ishi, one of the other lionesses that had tried to kill her daughter all that time ago. Nala and Kiara slowly approached the group as Bora made her way over to her mother and sat down beside her a sneer on her face as she watched the group. "I don't like them Mother…" she whispered, it wasn't from just the looks the two oldest of the group were giving her, but it was something that spiked the back of her mind made her hate and fear them at the same time.

Eshe didn't say anything, but she stepped closer to her daughter, she didn't know why they had come but she could take a good guess as she eyed her daughter beside her from the corner of her eyes. Question was…how did they find them?

All lionesses stood still as they circled the new group; Kiara had stood back with Vitani and Etana as Kovu, Simba and Huru had finally arrived. Huru who had told his father and grandfather what the group had told him moved away from them and made his way over to Bora and stood beside her. Rubbing his head under her chin he grinned at her, and though she was angry that he had her bring the lionesses to Pride rock she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Kovu and Simba, along with Kiara and Nala had brought the lionesses aside and were talking to them for a good two hours.

From afar, Bora sat watching them, her eyes were on the eldest of the group, one looked strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen her before.

"Hey!" Huru spoke softly as he approached her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Them… there are just something about them…especially two of them that make chills run up my spine…I don't like them."

Huru raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on Bora the Pride's taken in stray lionesses before. They don't seem that bad now that they're here. They must have just scared Etana when they attacked her, they must have thought she was prey or something. Some of those girls who look awfully thin" he said looking off toward the group and his family.

Turning toward him, "I bet you think they're pretty huh? I wouldn't care if they were some other lionesses but there is something about them that spells danger! And you don't seem to care with the way they looked at me, especially her!" she snapped pointing her paw over to Era who was speaking with Kovu.

Huru stood there surprised, surprised by the fact that she had just snapped at him, he was about to speak when Bora turned her back on him and stalked away, she left Pride rock and headed off to hunt for herself to calm herself down, leaving Huru to watch her with a mixture of shock and hurt on his face.

From over in the group, Era watched the white lioness leave, though she didn't show it on the outside she was smirking on the inside. _'You have grown…but you won't be that hard to take down…you and your unfaithful mother' _she laughed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't only Bora that seemed to continue to be hostile toward the newcomers. Eshe had taken to keeping her distance from them and was now always seen with Nala or her daughter; Vitani was now never letting Etana out of her sight that she had refused to go hunting anymore while the newcomers were still around. Many of the other lionesses were often seem keeping their distance as well. None really sure what to make of the newcomers. None of them ever remembered another pride living out in the outlands but they weren't as rude as too turn away someone who may need help.

Unless it was night, Bora never spent more then an hour at Pride rock during the day, she had taken with going out into the grasslands and hunting small prey for her own that if there was enough she would bring back to feed her mother and her pregnant Queen. Since the day the newcomers arrived, Bora hardly spoke with Huru but much to her disappointment and hurt she often saw him with the new young lionesses, a pang of sadness digging into her heart whenever she saw one get to close to him. She had known Huru her entire life and she knew he hated getting to close to lionesses unless it was her or his family. But yet she didn't seem to see him pushing them away either.

Sighing, she slumped herself over a rock in the shade. Her eyes were closed as she tried to rest but her ears could be seen twitching as she was on high alert of anyone who would approach her.

**Snap**. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the snapping of a nearby twig, lifting her head she was surprised to see Huru standing before her staring her in the face. "Hu…Huru?" a small stutter was in her voice.

Huru seemed to give a sigh in relief, "Oh it does seem you know who I am. For the last week I thought maybe you weren't the same Bora I knew all this time, for it seems like she'd never leave me in the clutches of those clingy lionesses!" he started as he peered over his shoulder as if expecting one of them to jump out of the grass and tackle him again out of nowhere.

Bora blinked and tilted her head to the side, before a large smile broke out on her face, so he didn't like them after all. Huru who turned his head back around was confused with the smile she was giving him, bumping his forehead against hers he grinned, "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Brought back to reality, she gave a sheepish smile, "Oh no nothing!" she said giving him a small lick on the nose. "I just thought maybe…you liked their company a lot more then mine that is all."

Huru let out a loud roaring laugh, "Oh yeah I like a bunch of clingy Lionesses that seemed for some reason to steer me the other way when they saw you coming!" he said scratching his paw under his chin in thought. Bora's eyes narrowed slightly, so they had been purposely trying to keep her friend away from her? Why? She demanded, why would they do that? They didn't know her.

Jumping down from the rock she laid on she looked around, she then spotted who she was looking for in the distance. "Huru go and wait at the watering hole I'm just going to see my mother before I meet you!"

Watching her, Huru could see the spark in her eye, which told him she was lying, but shrugging he nodded and took off toward the watering hole before the new lionesses could find him. Watching him go, Bora smiled, but it soon vanished as she turned and made her way slowly toward where the new younger lionesses were all gathered. The ones called Era and Ishi were nowhere to be seen.

Tatu, the youngest of the three, looked up as Bora approached them, a small smirk on her lips, "Oh look sisters the white one is coming!"

Siri and Nuru raised their heads and smirked in union. All three, got to their paws and looked down at Bora from the rocks they perched on as she stopped before them. "What can we do for you?" Siri asked a hint of fake innocence showing in her voice. Bora narrowed her eyes and growled, "I don't know what you are up to. But I do suggest you keep away from the Prince…"

Nuru let out a loud laugh, making Bora look at her somewhat confused, "Or what white one will you teach us a lesson?" she placed her paw on her chest and mock fear appeared on her face. "Well white one? Why would we want to stay away from the Prince? It's better for him to be around real lionesses instead of some monstrosity like yourself!"

'_White one…monstrosity…' _the words echoed in her head for a moment she wondered where she had heard those horrible nicknames before? Bora tried not to let it phrase her. But it was too late…

A deep growl grew in white lioness' throat, raising a paw she swiped at Nuru's face when she bent her head down to low, her claws caught the lioness in the face making her fall to the ground, three large claw marks were embedded in her face. Without holding back, Bora pounced on her and began to wrestle with her, tooth and claw both lionesses went against one another.

While Siri sat there shocked and watched, Tatu had turned and run up Pride rock, "THE WHITE LIONESS IS KILLING MY SISTER!" she shouted.

Kovu and Simba who were speaking to Nala and Eshe, heads snapped up, looking at one another the group ran off where they could hear the roars of the two fighting lionesses, many of the other members of the Pride followed, all were shocked when they saw the fight. Both lionesses had claw marks over their bodies. Eshe gasped at the sight of her daughter, Nuru had bitten off part of her ear; her usually clean coat was bloody and tussled in many spots.

With a roar, Kovu leapt into the middle of the fight breaking the two lionesses apart from one another. Both stood growling, fangs bared at one another, their chests heaving.

Huru who had heard of the fight from Zazu had rushed home; he arrived just in time as Bora fell to her stomach unable to stand on her paws much longer. "Bora!" rushing over to her, he nuzzled his muzzle into her neck trying to get her to life her head. Looking her over he noticed the damage that Nuru had done to her. His eyes widening at her now torn ear and blood on her fur.

"This is an outrage! We come here seeking shelter and kindness and one of your Prides lionesses attack one of ours!" Era's outraged voice boomed over the silence that had gathered among the Pride. She and Ishi walked over to Kovu who was standing in front of Bora and Huru, "The fight is over. Bora will be handled" Kovu stated staring down his nose at the two raging lionesses.

Huru growled, he stepped away from his friend as soon as Eshe and Nala and another lioness had come over and the three of them lifted her up and began to take her toward the cave. "Bora would never have attacked unless she had a reason. She's not like that!"

His roaring statement had the Pride turn their heads toward him, Huru was spotting Bora's blood from where he had touched her, and his eyes were blazing. "Bora would never hurt anything without a reason!"

Kovu grunted and nodded, out of the time Bora had been in the Pride there was never a fight that broke out between her or any other lioness, turning his head to looking at Siri and Tatu he questioned, "What had happened before the fight?"

Siri stepped forth; she scraped her paw against the ground nervously. "She had come and started yelling at us about staying away from Prince Huru. We told her all we were trying to do was make friends with him, and that's when Nuru said she was beginning to like him when she attacked without reason!" she willed tears to her eyes. "I tried to help my sister but she just growled and said if I came close she'd tear open my throat!"

The other lionesses began to murmur among themselves, many stood and looked at the younger one with hard eyes. Kovu looked over at his son, "were you with Bora before this happened?"

Huru gave a small nod, "Yes but she told me to go and wait for her at the watering hole…that she's come and join me soon…"

Kovu shook his head and sighed, looking at Era he pointed toward Nuru who was leaning against Tatu for support, "Take her and go to the cave I gave you to sleep in. I will handle with Bora," he said as he turned and left toward the main cave. Simba who was now standing beside Huru, followed after him motioning for his grandson to follow.

When they arrived in the cave, they spotted Bora lying in the back with Eshe, Nala, Vitani, and Kiara. Eshe had just finished cleaning her daughter's wounds when the three lions entered. Huru had hurried over to Bora as Kovu stared, "I was told you made the first move to attack were this true?"

Bora looked up at him, the sighed and hung her head, "Yes sire…"

A few gasps were heard from the small group. But Kovu silenced them, "Why? What reason did they give you to attack them? They said you were trying to keep them away from Huru"

"That is true sire…but I was only telling them that because Huru told me they tried and keep him away from me whenever they saw them. But that wasn't the reason why I attacked…" she paused and sighed closing her eyes.

Eshe's with soft eyes, she licked her daughters wounded ear, "Go on dear…" though she could have guessed what they had said to her daughter to provoke her.

Bora sighed, opening her eyes once more she looked up at Kovu, tears were shown in her eyes, making him look at her confused, "They kept calling me 'White one' and that Huru would never want to be around someone like me. That I was just a monstrosity" by then the tears were running down her cheeks. The lionesses were angered by what the younger one had just told them. Eshe had closed her eyes, she had prayed the day would never come that she had to hear those words directed at her daughter again.

Huru was shocked and angered all together, he knew there had to have been a reason for her to attack Nuru, and now that he knew the reason he had to try and hold himself back from doing what Bora did not get the chance to finish. But instead he swallowed his anger and laid down beside his friend, laying a paw over her, he laid his head on her back.

Kovu stared down at the two, he too was outraged at what Bora had told them, and even though half of what Siri had told him was the truth the other parts the lioness had lied to the one who was letting them stay in the Pride. "I will handle this in the morning. Until then…Huru stay with Bora. And do not go looking for a fight!" he ordered. Huru who was about to protest, stayed quiet with the look his mother gave him, "Yes Father."

Sighing, Kovu left the cave to go and think. Simba where he sat beside Nala was in deep thought, he had noticed the look on Eshe's face when she had seen Era and Ishi when they first arrived and the look of remembrance that had crossed her face just moments ago. Nuzzling his mate, he motioned for Eshe to follow him out of the cave, when they were away from anyone else; Simba spoke up "Eshe…when you first came to this Pride long ago…you said that you were running from your old Pride…you said they exiled her for her colour…tell me what did you say they called her then?"

Eshe looked at him in shock, but she knew there was no point in hiding the truth any longer and sighing she hung her head, "They called her a monstrosity," she whispered. "Just like they have done again."

"Again?"

Eshe nodded, and continued to keep her head down, "I did not want to say anything, I do not want Bora knowing of that Pride…or her aunt that walks among Pride rock this very moment."

"Aunt?"

"Yes…Era is the sister of my late mate Talon…and Bora's aunt. She was one who gave chase to me after I found her and Talon and Ishi trying to kill my cub…I thought they would never find us here. But my prayers had gone unanswered and now my daughter had lived the words and hurt from them I tried so hard to keep from her" Eshe raised her head, and the tears in her eyes showed but stubbornly she kept them from falling. "I'm sorry Simba that I had not mentioned this when they first arrived but I could not jeopardize my plan for Bora to think that her Pride she was born to was always here. For this is the only home my darling cub has ever known!"

Simba watched her, reaching out her wrapped his paw around her, he patted her back, "Do not worry Eshe she will always know that Pride rock is her home!" he whispered as he took her back to the cave where Nala was sitting outside. Nala smiled at her mate and friend, when Eshe had gone inside the cave to check on Bora, Simba retold what he had heard to Nala. The ex-queens fur bristled, "We must get them out of Pride rock Simba!"

"That is no longer my decision to make Nala, Kovu is king now and he is to pass judgment. But spread word to the lionesses, tell them that there is to be no contact with the outsiders" Simba stated. Nala nodded, rubbing her head under his chin she hurried off to find the rest of the pride.

As night fell over the Pridelands, Eshe slipped out of the den as the rest of the Pride slept. As quietly as she could, she made her way to the cave where the newcomers were staying, she was not nearly surprised when she saw they were not there, looking around, she noticed paw prints heading away from Pride rock toward the direction of the outlands. More common sense would have told her to stay, but another force dragged her paws in the direction the trail was leading, upon arrival at the borders, Eshe stopped, seeing that no one was near that was till she heard a familiar voice…

"Well, well, well what do we have here girls…an old Queen whom was long to be thought to have never made it out on her own with her cub so long ago" a mocking sound of laughter was heard. From the shadows of the trees and tall grass, Era and the others all stepped out each one of them surrounding Eshe. Eshe growled, "Era, I see you are still the nasty one you ever were. What thoughts have you filled these young ones with?" she demanded pointing toward the younger lionesses, they were all younger then her daughter by weeks and were born afterwards so she knew they never had anything to do with her daughter when she was in the old Pride.

"They were told what they needed to be taught, and that was that their Queen had been unfaithful to their king and spawned a monstrous bastard cub and had deserted the Pride just to keep that monster safe!" Era growled her claws scraping against the ground.

"I had never been unfaithful to Talon! Bora is his daughter but that does not matter now. She will never know of the old Pride. Or of whom you are! Not if I have anything to do with it!" letting out a loud roar, Eshe leapt forward and it wasn't long before more she and Era were locked in a battle to the death. Ishi growled at the three younger lionesses to stay back and away from the fight.

With a paw Era swiped Eshe sending her to the ground, growling, the lioness placed her paw on her old Queen's neck. Choking, Eshe stared up at her with wide eyes, "Looks like little Queenie had lost her touch all these years. Enjoying the easy life I see. Pity I would have enjoyed killing you in front of your daughter but now is as good as never. Talon said to give you his goodbye"

Eshe gave a small smile, "Kill me. I have done my job. I saved my cub from you all those years ago…I raised her…and though she will not be your Queen…. she will live up to her birth title but now…she will rule the Pridelands…"she chuckled with what air she could that filled her lungs.

Era smirked, "Darling, your monstrous daughter will not live to see the day she becomes the mate of that pathetic prince. She will join you soon enough"

"You're wrong Era…Bora has a future…and it will start with yours and Talon's fall"

Growling, Era dug her claws into Eshe before with a roar clamped her jaws around Eshe's neck, keeping the hold until the last breath had been taken from Eshe's body.

The era of Eshe had ended as it had long ago when she left the Sumali Pride. But her legacy was to live on in her daughter and the Sumali Pride would learn...a daughter's revenge was stronger then their entire might.


	7. Chapter 7

Storm clouds rolled over the Savannah, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as rain poured from the sky and poured down over the Pridelands. The gorge was beginning to fill from the amount of water that filled it.

At Pride rock, Bora stood at the edge staring off into the Savannah, the rain soaked her body. It had been four days since she or anyone has last seen her mother or any of the other newcomers. Kovu, Simba and Huru had gone out to find Eshe, but always came back empty handed with no news of her mother's whereabouts.

Roars of a lioness in labour were heard from the main cave. Kiara had gone into labour an hour before. Nala was inside with her as Kovu paced in front of the cave with Simba lying near by. Huru had gone out to continue the search, but was returning as the storm got worse, hurrying over to him, Bora looked at him with hopeful eyes, looking away Huru sighed, "I'm sorry Bora there's still no sign of them" looking back toward her he watched the hope vanish from her eyes.

Hanging her head, she sat down. All her wounds had begun to heal all but one. Though it healed, her ear was still missing the piece that Nuru had taken a bite out of. Licking her ear, Huru rubbed his head around her neck as he purred to try and calm her worried mind. Both lions looked up when they heard a roar come from Kovu who was now in the cave, signalling the arrival of the newest royal cubs.

"Come let's go see them that might cheer you up…" Huru hoped as he and Bora walked toward the caves. Walking inside they walked to where Kiara lay with Kovu beside her. Both young lions stared down at the two newest little cubs that were suckling from their mother.

Kiara smiled down at the newborn cubs, then looked up at her eldest son, "Huru, I'd like you to meet your little brother Fumo and your sister Aida" Kiara whispered as she licked her cubs cleaning them and lifted them both into her paws.

Bending his head down, Huru looked at both of his new siblings, grinning; he nudged his new sister with his nose but pulled away rubbing his nose when she sneezed on him. Bora for the first time in days cracked a small smile at her best friend, looking down at the new cubs she thought silently, _'Wish you were here mom? You would have loved to see them…' _looking back at the cave's entrance her eyes saddened, _'Where are you?'_

Battling against the winds and rain, Zazu flew with all his might back toward Pride rock, a gust of wind caught hold of him and loosing all concentration on flight fell tumbling toward Pride rock, hitting the ground he rolled. "Sires!" he called.

Simba who had heard Zazu hurried on outside and gathered the bird up and took him aside, "What is it Zazu? What news do you bring?"

Zazu bowed before speaking, "Sire…I found her…her body it is in the Outlands…"

Simba's eyes widened, "Body…?" he whispered hoping for a moment that he had heard the hornbill wrong.

"Yes Sire…She's dead…. her body has been torn apart in many ways…"

Simba looked back off toward the cave and sighed, "Keep this until tomorrow. I do not need my grand cubs births to be associated with Eshe's death" he waited until Zazu had agreed before he turned and headed on back inside, Nala turned her head as he entered, "Any news?"

Simba hesitated for a moment before he shook his head, "No Zazu has found nothing," he said as he and Nala went back to Kiara.

The following morning, it was Kovu who had awakened Bora. Confused she followed him outside where Simba, Nala, and Huru were waiting. Nala had her head under Simba's buried in his mane as she cried. "What's going on…you're all acting as if someone had died?"

There was a long pause before it was Kovu who spoke up, "Bora…we have found your mother…"

"You have? Where is she?" happiness spiked over her face. But it slowly vanished when it all began to sink in, Nala crying, the looks of sadness and the sadness in the atmosphere, then her smile slowly faded. Her eyes widened, "No…" she looked at everyone then at Zazu who sat on a rock, he nodded, "I am sorry Miss Bora," he apologized.

Bora stepped away from them, shaking her head in disbelief, ears flat against her head she turned and ran from them. Running down the slope that led down Pride rock, she ran as fast as her paws could carry her on the ground, which was still wet from the previous night.

She ran for miles, until she no longer had the energy to continue further, collapsing on the ground, tears poured from her eyes, her head laid on her paws as her body heaved with sobs and trying her best to breath. Her body was sore from running but she didn't seem to care. Her mother was gone. The lioness who had raised her…gone…and she had a feeling just who was the cause of her mother's death. Bora laid there for numerous hours, unable to find the strength to push herself back up onto her paws, but she knew deep down she didn't want to move.

A shadow loomed over her, opening her eyes she stared up into the concerned face of her cub hood friend, "Huru…" she whispered. Huru looked at her with concerned soft eyes, rubbing his head against hers; he lay beside her, his eyes watching her face the whole time.

"Why…. Why did she have to die? What have she ever done to them?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

"Them?"

"I know they killed my mother Huru, the signs all point to it, they all disappeared the same night and now my mother's body has turned up dead. They killed her Huru! And I cannot let them get away with this…" growling, Bora dug her claws into the ground, when she felt a paw on hers.

"Bora…even if you found them…they could overpower you. Your mother was a powerful lioness and they brought her down…"

"I can't just stand here and let them get away with my mothers murder!" jumping to her paws she looked at him with wide angry eyes, "I can't just…. let them get away…"

Nodding, he stood and faced her, "Yes Bora…I know…you're not the only one…I will help you…but for now…. we have to let them think they got away with murder…they know they can no longer come into the Pridelands now that we know what they've done. I promise Bora they will NOT get away with this, but for now, we have to wait…I've been told before, 'Revenge is not a path well taken'" holding out his paw he smiled at her, "Let head home…we will see what we can do…if we have to wait, I will have Zazu send word to other Prides to see what they know of these lionesses and when we get that information it will be time to strike"

Bora looked at him then looked over her shoulder at the Outlands in the distance, she could see the vultures circling in the sky, her eyes narrowed slightly, but sighing she turned her head toward Huru and looked down, "I don't want to wait…but I know you are right…but I will train myself hard…I will get revenge for my mother, she did not deserve to die in cold blood!" she vowed.

Nodding Huru walked over and stood along side her, nudging her head with his own, he said no more as the two of them made their way back to Pride rock, as dark greying clouds loomed over the sky once again. The sky seemed to reflect what Bora and the Pride were now feeling for a loss of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

The mourning for Eshe's death lasted for several days, during which the sky was dark with rain clouds that stubbornly refused to let the sun shine down upon the Pridelands. Though slowly then it had come, the mourning started to stop and only those who knew Eshe more personally then others seem to grief more for her death but that soon passed as well. Death was all part of the Circle of life after all.

It was a week after the new royal twin's birth and Eshe's death that the sun finally peeked through the clouds and reigned down upon the savannah once more, where the animals were all gathering among Pride rock for the ceremony for the new royal lions. Huru stood atop Pride rock staring down at the animals that had come and were still coming, Bora stood beside him.

"Wow…I wonder if it was like this when I was born?" Huru wondered. Bora who despite the small hollow looks in her eyes that was there, couldn't help but crack a smile, "Probably more since you were the first heir to be born after Kiara"

Huru groaned, "Someday I'm going to have to do this for my cub. Oh man, I'd be old then"

Letting out a roar of laughter, Bora shook her head; "You sound like Vitani when she had her cub"

"Where do you think I got it from?" but young lions laughed as they headed down back toward the main cave where Simba and Nala were sitting with the other lionesses. Simba grinned, "It seems Bora is handling Eshe's death well?"

Nala shook her head, "Right now with Huru it seems she is, but I have seen her alone. When she is alone she grieves for her mother, but I've seen her training, I feel…no…I know she will only truly be able to handle her mothers death until she is able to avenge the cruel death that had fallen upon Eshe" sighing she looked up at her mate whom could only nod that he completely understand how Bora felt. It was among the same feelings he felt when he had discovered that Scar had killed Mufasa.

A silence fell over the Pride as Rafiki, the old mandrill shaman of the Pridelands, and Kovu and Kiara, each with a cub in their mouths stepped out of the main cave and began to head up Pride rock, Simba and Nala fell in line with them, who was followed by Huru after Bora ordered him to follow them.

When where she sat with Vitani and Etana, Bora watched as the twin cubs were presented to the Pridelands, and though they weren't going to be King or Queen unless something happened to Huru the animals still let out a loud cheer. Bora couldn't help but smile, though despite the loss of the member of the pride, the new members were the future of the pride when all had passed on.

When the ceremony had finally ended, Bora and Huru had snuck off from Pride rock and took off toward the Elephant Graveyard where they often spent their time training where they could have peace from the other members of the pride that never dared to step in there. When they arrived, Bora looked around, "Can't believe this is where Simba and Nala had first ran into those hyena's," she and Huru when they were younger use to listen to stories that Nala would tell to them when they both couldn't sleep or when they were too full of energy and the old lioness would calm them down with the promise of a story.

Huru shrugged, his tussled up black mane was beginning to grow in more, and more and more Bora found herself seeing that he was growing into a handsome lion just like his Father and Grandfather.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled slyly and without warning pounced on Huru as both of them began to wrestle. Huru flew her off him, rolling on the ground where she landed she jumped back to her paws and went back and attacked him. Rolling around on the ground, she pinned him beneath her, her teeth clenched as she breathed heavily, "Pinned yah" she smirked.

Lying on his back beneath her, Huru grinned, "Seems so. But you won't always get to pin me, someday I will pin you!"

Laughing, she slowly got off him and held her head high; "Yes that'll be the day" she said turning her back on him and began to leave. But before she could she found herself on the ground with Huru on top of her, "See told you" he said licking her cheek. Smiling, Bora pushed him off her with her paw and stood once again. "Lucky chance" she said as she and Huru raced one another back toward Pride rock before someone came looking for them. It was forbidden for them to enter the elephant graveyard and both didn't wish for someone to find them there.

Later that night, Bora found she was unable to sleep, getting to her paws she slowly crept out of the cave and down the ramp from Pride rock and headed off toward the watering hole. When she arrived she drank her fill then climbed up on a rock and stared up at the star filled sky. "Mom…I wish you were here…I'm still too young…I don't know what to do…why did you have to die?" she asked to the sky.

A small rustling in the grass made her head snap to the right to where she heard the sound. Standing she growled, "Who's there?"

"Yes who is there?" a voice asked from behind her. Startled she fell off the rock landing hard on her side, groaning she turned her head she looked up at the laughing mandrill on the rock, her eyes narrowed, "You?"

Rafiki leaned against his stick and nodded, "Yes, now what is you doing out here?" he asked.

"Thinking…" Bora turned her back and began to walk away, "Not like it concerns you shaman"

"Ah thinking of a dead mother I see. Yes that is very painful for a young lioness such as you…especially one who doesn't know her own past"

Stopping dead in her track, Bora whipped around, "What do you mean my own past? What past? I have none. I was born here and lived in the Pridelands there is no past that I don't know about…. OW!" her paws went to her head where she now felt a bump growing. Her eyes glared at the stick in the shaman's hands.

"That is where you are wrong Princess…you do have a past…just one you keep running from because you know nothing of!" Rafiki laughed sitting up on the rock.

"That can't…wait did you say Princess?" Bora asked, she kept becoming more and more confused. She was beginning to think this old mandrill was loosing his mind with old age.

"Yes Princess Bora…daughter of King Talon and Queen Eshe" Rafiki smiled, waving his arm out to the side as he bowed to her.

Shaking her head she turned again, "No that's not possible my Father was a rogue that my mother had met and left before I was born. And Nala was Queen when I was born how is that even possible?"

"Oh not of the Pridelands no…" Rafiki pointed his finger to the distance and Bora followed it, he pointed to the Outlands.

"The outlands…that's where those lionesses came from…that means…. they…." she looked around to see that Rafiki was no longer there, with any of the questions she had unanswered but somehow she knew where to get those answers as she stared off toward the Outlands. Turning her head back toward Pride rock she sighed, she knew she had promise to stay until both she and Huru could go and avenge her mother…but now…her mothers death wasn't the only thing on her mind.

_'King Talon…' _she thought to herself. Was this why her mother was hesitant to ever mention her own father and why she never did until she had asked but even though she had felt her mother wasn't telling her the exact truth Bora never pushed for it for it seemed to upset her mother.

Sighing, she looked off at Pride rock once more, two small tears ran down her face, _'I'm sorry Huru…but I need to know the truth…and when I find out…I will be back…just wait for me…' _hanging her head, she did not hesitate as she turned and with what speed her paws could carry her with she ran off toward the Outlands unaware of the mandrill and the golden red mane lion that was watching her from the shadows of a nearby tree.

"You think this is wise Simba…you heard of her past from Eshe…they could possibly kill her upon her return. And what of Huru he will surely follow her" Rafiki asked looking down at his old friend.

Simba sighed and nodded, "Yes…Bora cannot keep running from her past…as a wise friend once told me…you can either run from it…or learn from it" he grinned looking up at the old mandrill his own paw rubbing his head where he thought he could still feel the bump he had received from the shaman's stick all those years ago. Lowering his paw he stared off after the young lioness, "As for Huru he will have to wait…for she will return…when that is it is unknown…but she will return. That is her past…but here in her future!" he grinned as he turned and headed off home to Pride rock, where the next morning he would have to face his grandson about his friends disappearance.

When Huru awoke the following morning, he was surprised that he didn't see Bora lying in her usual spot. Nor any of her usual places around pride rock that she would go too, she was nowhere in sight_. 'Maybe she went to the graveyard early…' _bounding on down the ramp he wasn't paying attention as he ran into Simba.

"Now where are you off to in such a hurry?" Simba asked looking at the young lion, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to find Bora. I can't find her anywhere around Pride rock so…. I thought maybe she was out hunting so I'm going to find her" Huru stated, leaving out the part of the Elephant Graveyard knowing he would get an earful if they knew that is where he and Bora often disappeared to. "Sorry I can't stay I'm in a hurry to find her," he said jumping around his grandfather.

"You won't find her!" Simba clearly stated his back toward his eldest grandson.

Stopping, Huru turned his head, "What do you mean I won't find her…?" his eyes widened, "Did something happen to her!? Did those lionesses come and get her!?" he shouted but all he got was silence. "Well?!"

Simba sighed and shook his head, "No Huru they did not…but Bora is no longer in the Pridelands…she went back to her old home…"

"Old home…no this is her home" Huru stated confused. Simba turned to look at him, "No Huru it isn't…though you were young you should still remember that Bora and Eshe never belonged to this Pride. Yes they became Pride sisters to every lion here…but this was not their home."

It took some time for it to process in Huru's mind, turning his out he stared off in the distance, he did remember that day…the day that Eshe and Bora had come to Pride rock. Vitani, Kiara and Nala had gone back out after a hunt to find the mysterious lioness they can smelt in the area. But he was never told why they had felt their old Pride when Bora was so young. And why now did she suddenly have the desire to return…was the Pridelands not good enough for her? Was the Pride not…. was he not? All these thoughts were running through his head that he felt a little angered at his cubhood friend.

Simba noticing the look on his face, had expected this from Huru, walking over he pushed him down with his paw bring the young lion back to reality. "Bora had to go and face some problems that are plaguing her past…just remember she will be back Huru…she will never abandon this Pride. This is her home now…and she will return…you just have to wait for her" Simba looked down at his grandson who was staring back up at him.

"How are you so sure?" Huru asked.

Simba grinned, "Oh I know she will…just by that look she gives you whenever she sees you" without saying anything more he walked up the ramp and disappeared inside the cave, leaving Huru there laying on the ground staring after him confused. _'What look?'_


	9. Chapter 9

The blazing sun glared down on the young tired lioness. Bora had been traveling for what she thought had to be days. The pads of her paws were beginning to hurt with every step she took, the scent that lionesses she had been tracking that had lingered, was no more.

It had been miles since she had last seen anything that resembled water or food of any kind. More and more she thought of turning back toward the Pridelands. With no way to know where to head to find her mothers old pride, she was completely lost. Looking up at the sky she noticed the group of vultures that were circling above her, they had been following her for quite some time now and her eyes narrowed. Letting out a loud roar she watched them scatter, "I'm not dying yet you scavengers!" she roared. _'I will find them…I still have you to guide me mother…guide me well please' _looking up at the sky she smiled as a small breeze whished by her. "Mother…" she whispered lovingly.

With a new bust of will and strength, she began to run across the barren land, she ran for a few more hours before she squinted her eyes and first she thought it was the heat getting to her but when she spotted a small puddle of water she rushed toward it. She thanked the Great Kings of the past for this, for she knew if she went on any longer without water she'd be dead and the vultures that still followed her would finally have food to feast on.

Lapping at the water, not caring that it was dirty; she was too thirsty to not take a drink. When she had clenched her thirst she finally raised her head, only to find a stone thrown at her head. Whipping her head around she tried to spot who had thrown it, but there was no one around but her…that was until she heard laughter above her.

Lifting her head, she growled, there sitting in the dead tree above her was a small gray and white vervet monkey. The monkey wrapped its tail around the branch and swung down staring her in the face, "This is my home you leave!" it held up round rock in its hands a wicked smile on its face prepared to throw it.

Raising an eyebrow she grinned, "You throw that rock and you'll see how it looks inside my stomach. I warn you…I haven't eaten in days…and what is a vervet monkey such as yourself doing out here along in the middle of the Outlands?" she asked suddenly curiously. The monkey was the first creature besides the vultures that she had seen since she felt the Pridelands.

The monkey continued to clutch the rock as it swung from the branch with its tail, "I got lost once and could never find my way home. I like out here. No one tries to eat me…will you eat me?" it asked aiming the rock.

Making a face, Bora shook her head, "I've never eaten monkey and I never will…I'm Bora what is your name?"

"Erevu" the monkey squeaked back. Swinging, he landed on the branch then jumped down and landed on the top of Bora's head and bent his own over her eyes. "You're funny looking for a lion. Why are you white and black?" he asked innocently with wide eyes.

Bora sighed, "I don't know why…mom once said that it's how I was just made. I was made to look special and one day would be a special lioness," she said matter-of-factly. It was those words from her mother that made her grow up proud of her colours. "Now could you get off my face?" she huffed dropping her head down quickly making Erevu tumble down off her face.

"I'm in a hurry…I'm tracking a group of lionesses…and trying to find my moms old pride…but I don't know where they went. It was nice meeting you Erevu" Bora smiled as she turned and started too padded off but Erevu's words stopped her.

"Well if you're looking for lionesses…darkly tanned… sort of skinny...you're going the wrong way!" Erevu jumped onto a small rock as she turned around and looked back at him. Walking back over she bent her head down to his level, "You saw them?" she asked him nod his head in response, "Which way did they go?"

A playfully smile appeared on the monkey's face, "I won't tell unless you promise to take me with you"

"What!?" Bora narrowed her eyes, "I can't travel with a monkey"

"Oh well…then you will never know where they went" Erevu said as he jumped off the rock and began to climb the barren dead looking tree he been calling his home for some time.

Bora sat there shocked, a monkey, one that she could easily squash beneath her paw with a single swipe, was playing her. Groaning she hung her head, gritting her teeth she saw that she had no other choice, "Alright!" she agreed padding up to the tree and stared up at him. "I'll take you with me"

"WOOO!" Erevu cheered as he jumped off the tree and landed on Bora's head, sitting down he grabbed her ears in one hand and pointed off to the north, "Onward kitty!"

Bora growled lowly in her throat, but she said nothing as she started to run off in the direction that Erevu had pointed out to her.

It was nightfall when Bora finally caught the familiar scent, looking around the barren land she tried to spot possible paw prints that could tell her which way they went next. Erevu was lying on her back; his loud snores told her that he had fallen asleep. Despite the fact she didn't want anyone with her when she found the other lionesses, she was surprisingly happy with the new company, she was hardly ever one her own back at Pride rock, she was always either with the lionesses, cubs or Huru, yes there were times when she was alone but that was often just to think.

And it was nice to have new company out here, she had someone to talk too and the monkey didn't seem to be that bad for conversation.

Lowering her head to the ground, she searched for any sign of the group that had passed through the area; the scent was faint so she couldn't tell where it was leading, then her eyes spotted something, it wasn't deep but it was a small paw print in the dirt. "Found you!" she whispered as she took off. She traveled most of the night before she could travel no longer.

Looking around, she spotted a nearby boulder and once she reached it she collapsed on the ground beside it. The rock come morning would be a good source of shade. Curling up, she peeked at Erevu on her back and with a tiny smile she lowered her head down onto her paws and she was asleep in only seconds.

Back at Pride rock, Huru was sitting on the top of the rock formation, it had now been five days since Bora had left Pride rock and Huru everyday climbed up there and over looked the Pridelands in hope that if he prayed to the Great Kings that just maybe Bora would forget her new mission to find her old Pride and come back to Pride rock…and back to him.

Hearing paw steps behind him, he turned his head and watched as Nala approached him from behind. Nala gave him a soft smile and sat down beside her grandson, "You know…when I was young…I use to slip away and come up here when no one was looking and look out over the horizon. Silently hoping that maybe what Scar told us was a lie…and that one-day Simba would return to the Pride. I knew deep down he couldn't possibly be dead, for only Mufasa's body was ever found in the gorge, Simba's had never been found" she turned her head to her grandson who had his shoulders slumped and his head bent a little.

"Do you love her?" she asked watching as Huru turned his head to look at her in surprise. "Well?" she smiled.

Huru sighed and hung his head; "She's my best friend…so of course I love her…"

"You stubborn cub you know what I mean…" Nala placed her paw on his head and smiled, "I've seen the looks that each one of you have given each other…the whole Pride has. And the whole Pride knows Bora will make a perfect Queen and will bare you strong and beautiful cubs one day…now stop fooling around…and look deep inside you Huru…because if you're anything like Simba was when he was young…you don't want to have the sense knocked into you…just ask him about the bump he had for weeks" Nala laughed as she rubbed her head against her grandson. "Now what does your heart tell you?"

Huru sighed, "That she'll come back…"

Nala smiled, "Keep onto that Huru…but…" she looked off into the distance, "I also know…that your heart also tells you to go…" she licked his cheek and turned and headed down the path that would take her back to the cave." Just come back safe…the both of you!"

Huru stared after his grandmother as she left him there, shock written across his face, looking back over the horizon his eyes set in determination, and turning he took off at a run. Passing his Mother and the new cubs he called over his shoulder, "Goodbye mother I'll be back when I find Bora!"

Kiara watched him go in shock, but her eyes soon softened as she smiled, _'He's more and more like me and his father…and daddy…'_

Paws pounding across the ground, Huru ran through the Pridelands to the borders, upon entering the Outlands he noticed the paw prints on the ground, looking off in the direction they went, he took off in the direction they led without hesitation. One thought on his mind…to find Bora.

"So tell me about your home? I was just little when I got lost in the Outlands" Erevu was sprawled across Bora's head, the young lioness herself smiled, "The Pridelands are so beautiful…I could not have imagined a better place to grow up…The Pride that took my mother and I in when I was just a cub are like family to me. For they're the only lions I've ever known my entire life…and my best friend is back there…Huru"

Erevu raised his head and poked it down in front of her eyes, "Oh who is this…Huru? He seems special to you"

"Well he is…he's the Prince of the Pridelands…and we've been best friends ever since we were cubs…" Bora explained. Erevu laughed making her look at her new monkey friend in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Just that look you get in your eyes and the sound of your voice when you talk about him. You love him," Erevu said sitting up on her head, holding onto her ears to make sure he stayed there as she moved at a brisk pace through the land.

Eyes widening, Bora stopped and with a tilt of her head made Erevu tumble off her head, "What did you just say?"

Erevu laughed, "You truly are a clueless lioness…" he stood on his back legs and placed his hands on her nose and stared up at her. "When you say his name, your voice gets this softness and fondness" he stated.

Bora snorted, "Well he's my best friend!"

"But is that all you want to be with him?" Erevu asked grinning slyly, winking at her.

Bora's eyes widened, she remembered herself thinking that along time ago…hanging her head she thought for a moment. After all the time she had known Huru, she had grown fond of him…and began to…love him and not because of just their friendship. She had fallen in love with him. Closing her eyes she sighed, "I do…I do love him…but he'll never know…he just thinks of me as a friend…I'm not a worthy mate for him. He'll find a better lioness to mate and make his Queen when he becomes King" she said sadness hinting in her voice.

Erevu watched her, and patted her nose with his hands, "You are a pretty lioness. Of course he will make you his Queen"

Bora couldn't help but smile down at him, "Thank you" she whispered. Erevu grinned and climbed atop her head and hugged her around the neck with his small arms, then sitting on her head he grabbed her ears, "Now let us carry onwards" he laughed grabbing a hold of her ears.

"Hey! Hey you do realize those are attached to my head?" Bora claimed as she moved on, she had caught onto the lionesses trail again, it was a few days old but she finally found the right trail. As she walked, she couldn't help but wince a little, the barren land had cut parts of the paws of her paws; the ground here was not what she was use to. Keeping her head down, she tried her best to keep the sun out of her eyes as she walked.

"TREES!"

Erevu's cry brought her head back up, eyes widening when she spotted the shadows of tall trees in the distance against the sun. "Hold on!" picking up speed she headed toward the trees, hoping that it wasn't another mirage like it had been two days ago when she and Erevu had literally almost dived into what they thought was a large bond of water but happened to be a pond of mud, it was luck that Bora had stopped herself but Erevu had been flung off her head and she spent a good couple minutes cleaning the monkey's fur.

It was only when they were embraced by the cool shade of the trees that she had found it was real. Collapsing under the shade of a nearby tree, Bora let out a sigh of relief, as Erevu jumped off her head and attempted to hug the tree kissing its bark, "Oh thank you! Thank you oh glorious tree"

Letting out a loud laugh, Bora pushed herself to her aching paws and stretched her sore muscles. That's when she heard the familiar sound of water, she hurried toward the sound, and without stopping she jumped into the water, loving the cold wet feeling against her body after being in the sun for days. Using the water she began to clean the dust and grime that had collected in her fur over the days she had traveled with sleeping on the dusty ground.

"BONZAI!" Erevu cried from the trees above, diving out of the branches and into the water near Bora with the water coming up and spraying her in the face.

Laughing, Bora climbed out of the water and began to dry her fur as she lay down on the soft ground. Holding out her paw, Erevu grasped it and climbed out of the water and sat down on the ground near her wringing out his tail.

When her fur had finally dried, Bora stood and looked around the forest, "Where are we?" she asked. Erevu shrugged and jumped onto his friends back with a fruit from a near by tree clutched in his hands, "No clue I've never went as far as I have to the tree where you found me in the Outlands…and It's been a while since I've eaten fruit" taking a bite out of the fruit he savoured the taste before finishing the whole thing.

Looking over her shoulder, watching him eat, made her own stomach rumble, it had been days since her last meal, looking around she noticed a small hollow in a tree, that was barely covered by grass. Lifting Erevu off her back with her paw she placed him inside, "Stay here…I'm going to look for some food" she said. Erevu nodded and waved her off as he gathered more fruit and hid it inside the hollow for himself.

Bora searched the forest before she had found what she was looking for, it had taken some time to catch them but she had managed to catch five ground moles and it was enough to fill her for that day and night. Returning to the hollow, she smiled and chuckled at the sight that was before her, Erevu was asleep atop of the pile of fruit he had gathered. It was a tight fit into the hollow, but she had managed it as she let out a loud yawn and laid her head down. Closing her eyes as she let herself drift into a peaceful asleep. Unaware of the pair of glaring eyes that watched her from the nearby shadows.

A young lioness hurried toward the den, where Era was speaking with an old Talon; around them were two young male lions, Era's sons, bowing her head low to the ground the young lioness spoke, "Sire…I had spotted the bastard cub nearby…"

Talon's eyes widened then a smirk crept onto his face, looking at Era he spoke, "Send one of your sons in the morning to collect…our new guest…I wish to see what this…bastard cub has grown to be…" he grinned madly.

Era nodded and turned her head toward her sons, "Dogo…you in the morning go with Swali here and collect our returned Princess"

Dogo, light tanned in colour with a light brown mane nodded, "Yes mother…"

Talon smirked and looked out the den, "We all must prepare for our Princess' return"


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of whispering voices, and the sound of a snapping twig rose Bora from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to make sure she was fully away, looking at the entrance of the hollow she saw shadows moving outside. Raising her head, she groaned as she hit her head atop the hollow, rubbing her head with her paw she watched as the shadows outside all stopped and the voices went silent.

Looking at Erevu who was still snoring away on his pile of fruit, Bora used her paws to drag herself out of the hollow; once she was out she straightened her body, only to find herself tackled shortly later to the ground with a heavy male lion's paws pressing down on her chest. Growling, Dogo stared down at her with a smirk, the plan that Talon had gone over with him was about to take fold…the snarl on his face vanished to be replaced with confusion, "Cousin?"

"Cousin…?" Bora repeated as she stared up at the lion in surprise. Dogo staggered off her and sat down staring at her in a mixture of confusion and shock, "I thought…no the Pride thought you were dead…oh wait until I tell your father…Talon is going to be relieved that his only daughter is alive!"

Bora slowly got to her paws and walked over to him, "My Father? Talon…he's close by?" confusion rang through her, this lion knew her father…and was calling her cousin…was he apart of the pride that she was originally from? Was what the mandrill told her true?

Dogo nodded, "Yes the pride lives only over the next river. It's good to see that you are alive!" he rubbed his head against hers. Bora just stood there, unable to find the words to say to this strange lion calling her cousin.

"Who are you….?" Was the only thing that managed to slip from Bora's mouth.

Dogo pulled away and looked at her, "Ah yes…you were only a cub when your mother took you away…but I would know you anywhere Bora…you're the only lioness I've ever seen with white fur," he whispered as he gave her a smile, a smile that Bora didn't find all that inviting but instead made a chill run up her spine to the tip of her tail.

Dogo grinned as he stepped closer to her once again, "Come I'll take you to…" he was cut off when a large fruit was chucked at his head. Growling he whipped around and glared at Erevu who was standing on a rock tossing another fruit up and down in his hand ready to throw it. "Get away from her!" he ordered as he threw the fruit and hit Dogo in the center of the head. Letting out a roar of rage, Dogo lunged at him claws extended, but he missed Erevu by a hair as the monkey jumped onto his back and then leapt and landed atop of Bora's head and stuck his tongue at Dogo.

"Damn monkey!" Dogo cursed as he whipped back around and growled at Erevu who gave him a smug look.

"A damned monkey that has outsmarted you and gave you a few good bumps on the head" Erevu patted Bora atop the head, "Did he hurt you beautiful?" he asked.

Bora shook her head, "No…" she whispered as she glared at Dogo who growled once again at Erevu, "Don't you go threatening my friend!" she snapped her jaws at him when he happened to get to close.

Sitting back Dogo eyed both lioness and monkey before him. _'Swali did not tell say anything about a monkey'_ his eyes flickered to where the other lioness was hiding in the shadows not far from them. Growling, he turned his attention back to the sneering white lioness before him. Looking her over, he snorted, she was still as ugly to him as she had been when she was a cub, BUT if it hadn't been for her colour then maybe she would have been attractive to any male, but that was all in his opinion.

"As I was saying before…we should hurry back to the Pride…I'm sure that Talon would be more then happy when he see's his long lost daughter…" Dogo stated walking around her. "But I suggest you leave the monkey"

"The monkey has a name, it's Erevu and he goes where I go!" Bora watched him pass her but she stayed where she was. Erevu was sitting atop her head grinning like a hyena as Dogo shot a glare at them but it was mostly directed at Erevu before it turned into a look of annoyance.

"Very well…bring the vermin," he muttered as he began to walk, seeing that Swali in had left already to alert Talon that Dogo was bringing Bora. Bora hesitated for a few minutes, she wasn't completely sure if she could trust him, but he may be the only way she could find the Pride. There's no way she would be able to find her way through a dense forest she knew nothing about "Stay close to me Erevu. I may not eat you…but that doesn't mean they may not…" she whispered to her monkey companion.

Turning, she slowly followed after Dogo, she followed him through the forest, and to the next river. She stopped at the waters edge as she stared at it, she didn't know why but there was something about the river…unknowingly to her that just years ago when she was a cub…her mother had swam the same river for her to escape a threat that she was unknowingly walking back to. She watched, while Dogo walk over a fallen tree that was the only way over the rushing river, taking a deep breath she followed along after him.

Erevu looked over her ears and stared down at the water gulping patting her head, "Steady girl…we don't want to fall in that" he whispered in her ear.

When they had made it to the other side, Bora felt herself letting go of the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Hurry up!" Dogo had called from ahead of them, realizing she was falling behind she picked up her pace and was soon behind him once more.

"We're almost there"

Bora let her eyes flicker around as the forest started to become less dense as they approached a large formation of caves a number of scents were coming from all belonged to a Pride of lioness, two more lions and…her eyes widened as she smelt the familiar scent of Era and Ishi…as well as the three younger lionesses that had been at Pride rock. She didn't realize that she was growling until Dogo had stopped and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is the matter with you cousin?" he asked.

Bora said nothing as she walked past him, as slowly from the caves crept out the Pride. Small cubs approached curiously wondering who the new lioness before them was, but they didn't get too far before their mothers grabbed them with their paws and held them back. Mutterings began to spread throughout the Pride as they watched Dogo lead Bora toward the main cave.

From the crowd, Nuru watched Bora passed and repressed the growl that rose in her throat but smirked when she spotted the half bitten ear that the white lioness now spotted on her body. Bora watched as each lioness eyed her as she passed them, walking into the cave where she spotted another young male lion, he wasn't as dark as Dogo and was light golden in colour with a brown mane, he stood off to the side as Dogo walked over and sat down beside his brother.

Bora stopped as she looked from the two young lions to the larger, older male that was lying in the back of the cave. She sat there with her breath hitched in her throat, she silently watched him get to his paws and made his way toward her, and Bora watched him circle her before standing before her. "Bora?"

Bora slowly nodded her head, "Y…Yes…are you…King Talon…my…my Father?" she asked.

A grin appeared on Talon's old face, "Yes my dear…I'm your Father. After all these years I had thought you'd be dead…after all that night your mother took you from our Pride…stealing you away from my love. You were so young I thought you might not survive out there with your mother!" he grinned at the shock that appeared on the young lioness' face. "Oh…so she never told you…that just two days after you were born…she had run off with you…had disappeared entirely. It had taken me months to have someone find you…but by then you were a young cub living in the Pridelands…and went I had sent your aunt to find you…I hear you attack a member of the party…"

"And when we were leaving to go and tell your Father of you…your Mother had attacked us…" A familiar snarling voice was heard behind her.

Growling, Bora whipped around and glared, "YOU! You killed my mother!" she shouted, "You killed her in cold-blood!"

"Now…why would I attack the mother of my darling little niece? She had attacked us first…it was in self-defence" Era spoke sweetly as she walked past the white lioness; her eyes looked at the monkey sitting atop the younger ones head and licked her lips. Erevu lowering himself further onto the white lioness' head.

Bora growled and swiped at Era who just barely sidestepped, the two lions in the corner growled, "My mother would never attack without reason. She and I are alike in that very manor. I knew there was something wrong with you from the beginning when you arrived…and when those young lionesses provoked me…and…" she turned her head to Talon.

"Mother…she would never take me from a home that she thought would not have been safe for me…mom…she'd never…"

Talon shook his head, turning it; he showed her the claw mark scars on the side of his face. "These were a gift from your mother when I tried to stop her from taking you away" he gave her a smile and walked over and rubbed his head against hers. Bora stood there in shock, her eyes were staring at his scars, and she wasn't sure what to believe. All the while the lioness before her had killed her mother…but she was also her aunt, the sister of the lion that was now nuzzling her saying that her mother had stolen her from the Pride and her Father.

Pulling away, Talon looked at her, "You seem to need time to think…Dogo bring her to the empty cave there she can rest. She must have had a tiresome journey"

With a grunt and nod, Dogo led a confused Bora out of the den. Watching her leave with the young lion, Talon's grin formed into a wicked smirk, "Well it seems you were right Era…she has grown…her body and mind is just like her mothers…let us see if her mind can be more easily corrupted"

"When do we kill her!?" Era asked walking up beside her brother.

"Easy now Era…the time will come…but first we must get her to trust us. Only then will it be easy to kill her. After all she did have the strength to stand up to Nuru and to travel alone with just a monkey as a traveling partner…she's has great strength for one her age. Not even your own sons would be able to travel the journey alone. But if she learns to trust us…it will be easier to kill her. Until then order the lionesses to say nothing and do nothing but act welcoming to her…for after all. She is a returning Princess" Talon smirked as he turned and faced his sister, then turned and left the cave.

Era growled and dug her claws into the ground; the idea of waiting to deliver the death she never had the chance to give long ago was burning in her mind. Batting at a rock on the ground, it barely missed her second son's head. Snarling, she left the cave and went to deliver Talon's message to the rest of the Pride.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragging his paws along the dry ground, dust sprung up from below whenever his paws pounded the ground. For days he'd been walking, and during that time he had lost track of Bora's trail. The pads of his paws were cracked from the hard ground and stones that he walked upon but he all he did was grit his teeth and bare it.

Letting out a roar of pain as he cut his paw on the sharp head of a rock, Huru lifted it up and licked it clean, staring up at the sky as the sun blazed down around him he spoke, "You'd think you'd be a little easier on me wouldn't yah old lions!" he shouted before he sighed, laying down on the ground he closed his eyes.

"I must look like a damned fool going in circles!" he muttered to himself. His body was clenched for thirst, but from the small mice he had he had managed to fill his stomach to some extent. Sighing, he pushed himself back up onto his paws, looking around, he hurried over to a nearby boulder and looked around, it was covered with Bora's scent a sure sign that she had rested there in the shade of the boulder. Looking around he spotted paw prints they weren't clear but they were there, and looking off in the direction they were heading, he grunted. The tracks were surely days old. But without a second thought, he took off following the faint tracks.

'_Hold on Bora…I'm coming!'_

xx

Light peered into the cave, and Bora who was curled around a sleeping Erevu who was using her paw for warmth, lifting her head as the sunlight that poured into her new cave of her new home, as Talon kept calling it whenever he spoke to her, hit her eyes. Letting out a loud yawn, she slowly got to her paws so not to wake her friend. She smiled as she watched Erevu curl up grasping onto his tail as he continued to sleep.

Stretching her sore body, she walked to the back of the cave where a large puddle of water was located. Whenever it rained the water would drip into that portion of the cave. It gave her a water hole to drink from so she had no need to leave the cave and leave Erevu unattended. Both of them had been in the Pride for several days now and Bora had always refused to leave the cave unless Erevu was awake and he could leave with her. Though Talon never seemed to want to inflict harm on her monkey companion she had seen the hungry look that lingered in the eyes of many of the lionesses.

"Bora! Bora!" the cry of many young cubs echoed in her den as they ran in and over to her all jumping around in excitement. She smiled down at them, if there ever was a weakness for her; she knew it was cubs, bending her head down to their levels she smiled at each of them, "Shouldn't you all be with your mothers?" she asked. She had noticed the first few hours within the Pride. The cubs didn't seem to really care for the colour of her fur, it was the oldest of the Pride that seem to mutter whenever she passed and would often keep their cubs from going anywhere near her.

"They're all gone hunting…Nuru was left in charge to cub-sit but she's off sun bathing" a peach coloured cub, named Amana, exclaimed as she jumped up and down on the spot. Chuckling, Bora placed her paw on the cub's back to make her keep still, "Why aren't you a little hyper one today…you remind me of someone I know…" her voice seemed to trail off as sadness replaced the happy tone she had, but it slowly vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hey! Hey you cubs that's not a chew toy" Erevu shrieked from the other side of the den where one of the youngest cubs were tugging on his tail.

Walking over, Bora lifted the cub up making him let go of Erevu's tail, placing him gently aside with the other cubs she sat down and looked down at them. "Well since your mothers are gone…and Nuru…" her eyes flickered to look outside the cave where she saw the said lioness not to far away bathing in the sun rather then look after defenceless' cubs, she turned her attention back to the group before her, "How about I watch you?"

The cubs cheered, despite the lectures their mothers always gave them for going near Bora, they saw no reason to hate the white lioness, since she always seemed to want to play with them when the others wouldn't.

Tapping her chin with her paw, as Erevu jumped onto her head, Bora thought for a moment then pushed one of the cubs with her paw, "How about a game of tag and you're it!" she said as the cub jumped up just as Bora and the other cubs took out of the cave with the small cub-giving chase to them.

The game lasted until the Hunting Party returned with food. Bora had just picked up a cub in her mouth as she caught it during the game when she had been tagged it. The cub's mother let out a roar and charged forward swiping at Bora with her claws just barely missing her face. In shock Bora let go of the cub making it tumble on the ground, the angry lioness snatched her cub with her paw and growled at Bora, "Keep away from our cubs White one!" she growled as the other mothers herded their cubs off to their kill that they had brought back leaving Bora standing where she was.

Erevu who had been resting in a tree, jumped down and landed beside her on the ground, he placed his hands on her paw looking up at her. He was shocked to see the tears that were shinning in the white lioness' eyes, and lowering her head she turned and stalked back to her cave without a backward glance at Erevu. Once inside she collapsed on her stomach her head in her paws as she finally let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

Erevu had followed her in and was sitting beside her. "Don't listen to them Bora and ignore them. If they don't like you they're just blind, they jealous that you are more beautiful then they are" he hopped onto her muzzle and looked her in the eyes, "Now no more tears. You have to be brave. So what they don't like you…the cubs do and you seem to be having more fun with them"

Bora let out a sigh, "I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am! I am the great Erevu I am always right" Erevu puffed out his chest proudly making a small sliver of a smile appear on the sad lioness' face.

"I just miss my Pride…" Bora whispered.

"But this is your Pride" Talon stalked into the cave, dropping a hunk of meat on the floor that he had gathered from the kill.

Bora looked at the meat then just at Talon; though she had the feeling that they were both related she always thought maybe she had gotten her fur from her father since her mother never really had any resemblance to her own cub. Sighing, she sat up making Erevu fall off her muzzle as she looked at Talon, "I'm sorry father…but I can't accept this as my Pride. I may have been born here but I didn't grow up here…I grew up in the Pridelands with my real Pride. And that's where I belong. I'm happy to have met you Father…but I feel I have to return now. I've been away from home for far too long."

Something seems to flicker in Talon's eyes but it vanished, smiling at the lioness before him he nodded, "Very well…but you see Bora even though you want to return…I cannot allow that" his smiled turned into a wicked grin.

Taking a step back, she looked at him, "What do you mean? I have to go back…you can always come with me Father…" her sentence was cut off as a paw made contact with her face making her tumble to the ground, looking up at him with wide eyes she was shocked that he had hit her. "F…Father?"

Talon smirked and growled, "I put up with you calling me that for days now…and I'm afraid that is all I can take of that my dear. Since no bastard cub should call me father!"

_'Bastard cub…' _repeating the words in her head she stared at him confused, Talon smirked, "Oh so your mother never told you? Well it seems like she lies about a lot of things, especially to her mate and cub. Your mother was an unfaithful little tramp…just as I thought she was giving birth to my heir…I find she gives birth to a ugly white little thing…yes that's right that thing was you" Talon smirked as he stepped closer to her only to watch her inch away from him in fear.

"Don't you recognize this cave Bora?' he asked.

Bora looked around, "No…" she whispered but her eyes suddenly stopped on a small crack in the wall. Small images appeared in her mind, images of claws swiping at her, turning her head she stared at him with wide eyes, "You…I remember…I was only a few days…only images…but you…tried…"

"To kill you?" Talon laughed, "Yes…and if it wasn't for your unfaithful mother I would have. To save you from me…from Era and the other lionesses. That's why she took you from us…to save you…and you…you come here putting her sacrifice to keep you alive in vein" smirking he stepped closer, "And we're going to finish just what we had started" grabbing her by the scruff of her neck he began to drag her from the cave as she struggled against him. Erevu, who had been watching, quickly jumped at Talon and began to pull on his ears growling Talon let go of Bora and with his paw grabbed the monkey with his paw and threw him against the wall of the cave knocking Erevu unconscious when his head hit the stone.

Bora's eyes widened, jumping to her paws she ran to her friend only to have Talon jump on her and begin to drag her from the cave again. Bora soon found herself in the middle of the Pride. The lionesses and her two cousins all circled her; a few were herding the cubs into a nearby cave when they tried to find out what was going on.

Era laughed as she stepped through the crowd of lionesses and three lions and stood in between her sons and smirked, "Oh this is precious. We can't finally get rid of the traitor's cub and to prove your mother wrong. She had said that you would live and become Queen of the Pridelands…that you had a future" she laughed and walked over placing her paw on the young lioness's neck.

"And now…you're going to go and join your tramp of a mother…tell her we all say" Era smirked as she let her claws out.

Bora stared up at her, her eyes traveled the face of every lioness and lion that surrounded her, _'Live…Mother saved me to live…' _her eyes narrowed as she suddenly found her strength she had been missing, growling she reached up and with her paws pushed Era off her and pinned her, "Murderer! I will kill you for murdering my mother!" she roared.

Dogo suddenly leapt forward and tackled Bora off his mother, Bora swiped at him getting him across the throat with her claws. Roaring in pain he fell back, blood gushing from the wounds on his neck. Jumping to her paws she quickly took off into the forest, Era who had rushed to her son's side, nudged his lifeless body with her nose, as his twin growled, he wasted no time running after the fleeing lioness. Giving out a roar, the lionesses followed after him, leaving Era and Talon beside Dogo's body.

Erevu, who had woken up, had hurried out of the cave just as the pride had taken after Bora. "Help…I need to find help…" he knew he couldn't save her on his own. Jumping into the tree, he began to run through the branches, jumping from tree to tree. Searching desperately for someone…anyone who could help Bora. That's when he spotted something, and stopping he poked his head through the leaves and stared at the brown, black mane lion that was laying beside a tree gnawing on the left over meat on a bone. Jumping down he landed on the lion's muzzle.

Shocked, Huru shook his head and flown the monkey off him, standing he walked over and growled holding Erevu down with his paw. "Well what do we have here? Another meal for me?"

Erevu shook his head vigorously, Huru grinned and raised an eyebrow, "And why shouldn't I…it's been a while since I had any good food"

"Need help…friend's in trouble…they're going to kill her…must help Bora!" Erevu gasped from under the weight of Huru's paw. Eyes widening, Huru grabbed him with his paw and held him up in front of him, "Bora? You know Bora!?"

Erevu nodded, "Yes! Yes! She's a friend…she's in danger…lions going to kill her!"

Huru placed him on his back; lifting his head he heard the roars of an angry lion and lionesses, "Hold on!" he ordered as he took off in the direction he heard them.

Bora panted as she broke through the bushes, running as past as her paws could take her. The Pride was catching up on her. Spotting the river ahead of her, her eyes widened as she came to a halt. Looking over her shoulder she heard them coming closer. Looking up and down the river she spotted large stepping-stones across the river. Running along the shore she reached the stones just as the pride broke through the trees.

Jabari, Era's second son, growled as he ran and pounced on Bora, both of them wrestled before Jabari in his rage pinned her beneath him. Both his paws were on her throat cutting off her air supply, choking she stared up at him, "You killed my brother white one! And I will do the deed my mother and uncle was unable to complete so long ago!" Jabari opened his mouth descending his jaws around her neck when a loud roar echoed through the forest.

Bora's eyes widened, she knew that roar anywhere. "Huru…" she breathed out as best she could with Jabari's paws on her throat as she and the Pride turned their heads, there standing on a large boulder with anger flaring in his eyes was Huru, and sitting atop his head with a rock in his hands was Erevu. "Step away from my mate!" Huru demanded.

Shock flashed over Bora's eyes and face, mate? Did he just call her his mate? No, she had to be imagining it…just like she was imagining him…he couldn't be there…he was suppose to be back at Pride rock…safe in the Pridelands…tears filled her eyes. She should never have left the Pridelands and now she thought she never see them again.

Jabari growled and pressed harder down on Bora's throat making her gasp louder and harder for air. "A Pridelander it seems. You must be Prince Huru?" Jabari looked at Nuru to confirm and smirked when she nodded, "Well it looks like the prince has come for his princess. Pity she won't live to see you die next…" Jabari laughed lifting one paw he made to bring it down on Bora's head when suddenly found himself on his back with Huru standing over him when the brown lion had lunged at him tearing him off his soon to be mate.

The Pridelander Prince smirked, "You were saying? Now let me rephrase what I said…stay away from my mate or I'll kill you!" he ordered snapping his jaws at Jabari's face. Glaring at the lionesses that surrounded them he backed away and slowly moved toward Bora who was gasping for air now that she didn't have someone standing on her neck. Nudging her to her paws Bora stared at him in shock before she rubbed her head against his, he really was there…she thought tears coming to her ears. He had come for her. "I'm so happy to see you, why did you come anyways?" she whispered.

Huru smiled, "Like I'd leave my future mate out here all alone. And it's a good thing I did come!" licking her cheek he rubbed his neck around her neck for a moment forgetting they were surrounded by the Sumali pride.

"Oh how precious is this? A Prince and a Princess. You must be Prince Huru…" Talon stepped out from behind the crowd. With him was Era who was growling at Bora. "Such a pity you came all this way to die with her. For you see this time we're not letting her get away from us like her mother had years ago" he smirked as Huru stepped in front of Bora.

"I won't let you lay a paw on her!" Huru growled as the Pride slowly started to surround them both. The sky above started to get cloudy as lightning flashed and thunder sounded, it wasn't long before rain was pouring down on them drenching them all. Huru looked around; he saw that there was no way around the Pride…all but the river behind them. The river began to flow stronger as the rain filled it more. Bora took a step back as Erevu jumped onto her head and held onto her ears.

Smirking the Pride came in closer making the two lions back up further toward the water's edge. Growling, Huru finally leapt toward Talon but Era had intercepted him and both were clawing at each other. Bora was ready to help, but her back paws suddenly slipped off the shore and she fell into the rushing river with her claws just hanging onto the shore. Talon smirked and grabbed her paws and leaned down, "How unfortunate that the river that saved you years ago will be your death. I would rather like to kill you with my bare paws but…this seems even cleaner…but…. this is for what your mother did to my face" raising a paw he swiped her across the face leaving deep claw marks as Bora let out a roar of pain, smirking he let go of her paws he flung her into the river fully.

Coming up for air, Bora gasped, Erevu who was sitting on her head was clinging onto dear life as the white lioness was panicking, trying to swim against the current that was taking her down stream toward the rapids. "HURU!"

Huru with his jaws wrapped around Era's neck, lifted his head when he heard Bora's cry. Dropping the body of the now dead lioness he turned and with horror filled eyes, watched as the lioness he loved was being swept away from him. Running toward the river he knocked Jabari aside as the lion tried to stop him, upon reaching the water he was tackled aside by Talon who was smiling madly.

"The deed is done. I have finished off the bastard cub like I should have done years ago. Oh is the prince upset?" Talon laughed, but it was soon cut short as he found himself flung into the water.

With gasps, the pride ran to the edge of the river. Huru had flung them both into the water, pushing himself away from the old King; he let the current take him toward his friend.

Bora herself had dug her claws into a boulder in the water just before she reached the rapids and was trying desperately to hang on but the rain and the water of the river pushing against her body wasn't helping. Erevu was holding onto her head, patting it, "Hold on girl…hold on!" lifting his head he spotted Huru. "The Prince is coming!"

Bora's eyes widened as suddenly her body was collided with Huru. The prince dug his claws into the boulder as well pulling himself up onto it. Erevu jumped onto his head as Huru, trying to keep his balance on the large rock grabbed Bora by the scruff of her neck and began to pull her up.

But the white lioness let out a roar of pain, for as Talon was passing in the water he reached out with his claws and caught her in the back. Huru eyes blazing swiped at Talon with one paw but nearly ended up slipping and throwing all of them back into the water but managed to catch himself at the last second.

Talon smirked, "If I die I take the lioness with me!" he laughed madly. His claws were imbedded deep in Bora's body. Tears of pain were falling from the white lioness face; Huru spotted the tears and growled as he continued to hold onto Bora by the back of the neck. Clenching his eyes as he held as with all his might to keep them from going into the water again. He felt his own tears sting behind his eyelids as he fought to keep the one he loved alive. Erevu then jumped off Huru's head and landed on Bora's back and with his teeth bit into Talon's paws making the lion roar in pain and let go of the lioness.

"NO!" Talon struggled as the current began to take him away, his body crashing into the rapids. When he had finally let go of her, Huru had pulled Bora fully onto the rock as she collapsed under his paws as he stood protectively over her. Both lions turned their heads and watched as Talon's body was taken away in the current, soon all was seen was the paw of the lion as he was dragged under the water in the rapids. Tears sprang from Bora's eyes_, 'I knew I was really your daughter…even if you denied it…I'm sorry…father…'_

The two lions and monkey stayed there on the rock until the rain started to lighten up, it was then, Huru grabbed a hold of Bora and lifted her onto his back as Erevu sat down on his head holding onto his mane to make sure he didn't fall. With all his will power, he began to swim back to shore as best he could. Once he reached the shore he clawed at the ground and lifted himself up onto it laying the wounded lioness down on the ground. Looking at her face he began to clean the claw marks on her face and the claw marks on her back.

That's when he noticed Jabari and the other lioness approaching them growling he stepped in front of Bora. The white lioness, climb up onto her paws; gritting her teeth at the pain she felt, "Don't hurt them Huru…" she reached her paw out to him to stop him from attacking the others.

"But…they tried to kill you!" Huru argued staring at her in disbelief that she was actually defending the very ones who had just tried to kill her.

Bora nodded, "Yes…but the lionesses have cubs…we cannot kill mothers with young cubs," she stated as she staggered up along side him. Huru let out a growl of frustration but nodded, he knew better then to attack mothers of cubs. "I won't attack as long as they let us leave in peace," he muttered. Bora looked toward the Pride, she walked past them, with Huru following, but Jabari growled as they pasted and snapped his jaws at Bora's leg and grabbed it within his jaws.

Growling in rage, Huru leapt forward and attacked Jabari flinging him back making him hit his head on a boulder. The lion did not move again as he was knocked unconscious. The other lionesses all stood watching, each afraid to move that if they did they would be the next to die. None wanted to do a thing that would cost them their lives and leave their cubs and so they stepped back letting the two lions pass them without another word said.

Grunting, Huru walked over to Bora who was licking her wounded leg, rubbing his head against hers, he walked along side her, his side pressed against hers in order to help her stand as they walked. Erevu was sitting atop Bora's head patting her head softly as they walked, they soon reached the tree bridge and with Huru's help, Bora had managed to cross it.

They had reached the edge of the forest when Bora collapsed no longer able to continue on. Huru stopped and sat down beside her and nudged her head with his, "Come on we need to go before that lion comes and tries to kill you"

"I can't walk anymore Huru…I need to rest…please…" Bora whispered as she peeked one eye and looked up at him and Erevu with a small smile. "I'll be fine after a little rest" she said closing her eyes.

Huru sighed and sat there watching her, after a moments thought he nodded his head and he licked her cheek "You rest…" he said before he gently grabbed her so not to hurt her further and lifted her onto his back. "I'll carry you," he stated, he wanted to get as far away as he could from the other Pride. Erevu jumped onto Huru's head after he grabbed a large leaf and held it over both lions for shade as Huru started to pad away from the forest and into the deserted Outlands for the long trip home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bora come on just let me carry you?"

"For the 10th time Huru I'm fine with walking on my own. The wound isn't that bad anymore and my limp is already gone. Its been four days and I'm almost healed" Bora stated as they walked along side one another, Erevu was laying on Huru's back basking in the sun that glared down on them.

Huru muttered as he walked, two days after they started their journey back to the Pridelands; Bora had refused to be carried anymore. Bora licked his cheek, "I'm fine, ok?"

Huru sighed and nodded, "Very well…but if you get too tired you tell me and I'm carrying you back home" he said nudging her with his paw with a serious look on his face. Bora smiled at him and nodded, "Alright…you know you're going to have a bad back before you even become King!" she laughed before she winced as the pain in her back shot through her.

Huru rolled his eyes, "Please if I don't have a back problem from all the times you pinned me I won't from carrying you…you are the one I'm worried about to gave a back problem" he said looking at Bora's back. The wounds began to heal but they were healing slowly. As were the ones on her face though unlike with her paw they were scarring over but it was hard to tell by her white fur but they were still there.

Bora smiled at him, "I'll be fine. The pain will fade in time," she whispered as she too was in doubt, she was worried if the pain would ever leave. Suddenly she stopped and sat down on the ground making Huru stop and look back at her confused, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Bora shook her head, "Huru…was what you said the truth back there…when you called me your future mate…was it true?" she asked, it had been lingering on her mind but she had yet to have the courage to let the questions come forth.

Walking back, he sat down in front of her, making Erevu tumble off his back landing on the ground with a soft thump and dust kicking up from where he landed, and smiled, "Of course it's the truth…it took me some time to realize it…but I do love you…you're also my best friend" raising a paw he poked her in the nose making Bora's nose twitch. "We grew up together and it didn't matter to me what colour your fur was, you were my friend…I remember I even got you to learn to walk" raising his head proud.

Bora chuckled and smiled, standing she rubbed her head against his, and licked his cheek and gently bit his ear purring all the while. Huru grinned and wrapped his one paw around her and gave her a lion like hug.

The two jumped apart when Erevu cleared his throat, "It's nice to see such young lovers…but if we don't get moving the vultures up there will get a meal the moment we get baked by the sun" with his arms crossed he stared up at the two lions.

Laughing softly, Bora bent her head and let the monkey climb onto her head as they once again began to walk. They were following the small trail that Huru had left when he followed Bora, the trail was almost gone due to dust storms and rain but was clear enough for both lions to see and travel in the direction of.

xx

Kiara and Nala sat at the edge of Pride rock, sleeping in their paws was Aida and Fumo, Kiara kept staring off into the distance, "It's been almost a month now that they're been gone Mother…I'm worried…they are young…maybe they won't last out there…"

Nala shook her head, "Don't think that Kiara. Both Huru and Bora are strong…they may be young but they will last out there" she said raising her head to stare at the sky; she had heard Simba the previous night trying to seek guidance from the Great Kings of the past. _'Mufasa…if you are listening to me…please make sure your great grandson is alright…bring them both back to us all' _she prayed silently, closing her eyes she felt the breeze blow gently against her cheek and smiled. "Thank you Mufasa…"

Xx

A dust storm had picked up, with their claws out, heads bent, Bora and Huru trudged through it. Erevu was sitting atop of Bora's head, holding onto her ears so he wouldn't be carried off by the strong wind and dust that whipped against them. With her eyes closed, Bora's paws tripped over a couple of rocks and fell to the ground. Rolling off her head, Erevu crashed into the ground.

Cursing, Huru hurried around and lying beside her, he placed his paws over her and his head on top of her head. Grabbing Erevu with her own paws, Bora tucked their monkey friend into her to block him from the wind. Turning her head, she tucked her head further under Huru and into his small mane. It was a long hour as the dust storm finally began to stop before it finally died down completely.

Lifting his head, Huru cursed as he stood. The small trail in the dry ground he had made was now completely gone. Standing beside him with Erevu dangling from her mouth where she held him. She noticed what was making Huru upset and nudged him with her head before she let the monkey climb onto her head and began to brush the dust off the lioness, then jumped over to Huru and did the same thing before sitting on the lions head dusting the dust off him.

Bora looked around, "Don't worry Huru we'll find our way back to the Pridelands. We're not lost just because the trail is gone"

Huru shook his head, sighing he sat down; looking at him she sighed and walked on ahead. Keeping her head close to the ground she tried to eye any trail that either of them may have left behind when they were trailing to the forest. Looking up at the sky, she watched as the clouds that were previously covered the sun began to part, squinting her eyes she thought she saw a beam of sun pointing off into the distance like a mark. Raising an eyebrow she shook her head, "Must be seeing things" turning around she headed back to Huru when the wind picked up.

"Oh great another dust storm?" she asked turning her head around only to have the wind hit her face.

Laughing, Huru walked over, "Mufasa"

"Mufasa? What are you turning into Timon and Pumbaa with your own version of Hakuna Matata?" Bora asked.

Huru batted her on the ear and laughed, "No…this wind belongs to the spirit of my great grandfather Mufasa. Simba said that once to me when I was young…He must be leading us back home" without waiting he took off.

Erevu walked over and sat beside Bora, "This is a lion thing I'm guessing?"

Bora smiled and nodded; lifting the monkey up on her head she took off after the Prince.

The two ran on through the day, well into the night with the wind guiding them both. Erevu sat atop Bora's head holding onto her ears as she ran, "Whoa girl slow it down there you're going to trip!" he called over the rushing wind that whipped at him as the lioness ran like no tomorrow.

On the 7th day of their travels, they had run into two more dust storms, in which they rested until it passed before they would follow the wind once more. Due to the lack of sleep, Bora was moving slowly as her head drooped as she walked. On her head sleeping was Erevu, beside her Huru who was just as tired. "We must be close…I recognize those Termite Mounds" raising a paw he pointed ahead at the large Termite Mounds.

When they reached them, both lions collapsed on the ground in the shade the Mounds provided for them from the sun.

Erevu, who suddenly found himself on the ground when Bora rolled to her side, woke suddenly. Looking around his eyes suddenly lit up, "Bugs!" jumping to his feet he ran over to one of the mounds, and begins to have his fill of termites.

"Ew!" both lions laughed. But they both knew the meaning of being hungry; either of them had eaten anything since they left the forest.

"Oh when we get back, I'm bathing and I hope the hunting party brought some food" Bora rolled onto her stomach and stretched and looked at her fur that was matted with dirt from the grounds they had laid on and the dust storms. "I look like Pumbaa after rolling around in a mud bath"

Roaring in laughter, Huru lifted his head from where he had previously had it laying on his paws, "Yeah but you're a lot prettier then Pumbaa" he winked. Rolling her eyes she stood and looked up at the mounds that were around them, "Look there is claw marks all over these things"

Turning his head, Huru eyed the claw marks, "Well Vitani said that when they lived out there they lived in the Termite Mounds" his eyes looked over the marks, standing he slowly began to trace them. His mind seemed to wonder which ones belonged to his head uncle Nuka and his dead grandmother Zira. Noticing the look on his face, Bora stood beside him and rubbed her head against his, "We better get going if we want to make it back home by night" turning she walked over to Erevu who was laying holding his full stomach. Lifting him up in her mouth she began to walk in the direction of the Pridelands.

Huru stood staring at the claw marks for a while longer before he turned and followed after the lioness.

The sun was just beginning to set as they arrived in the Pridelands. Feeling grass beneath their paws once again the two lions smiled as they began to run toward the rock formation in the distance. "We're almost there Erevu look!" Bora laughed joyfully as she bound along side Huru who was beginning to pick up speed.

Erevu who was trying his best to hold onto Bora by the ears lifted his head to see for the first time.

Pride Rock.

Neither lion nor monkey noticed the Blue Hornbill flying above them. Zazu who was returning to Pride rock to give Kovu his evening report was startled when he noticed two dirty lions running across the Savannah toward Pride rock, his eyes widened when he recognized the white fur that stock out from beneath the dirt. "Prince Huru, miss Bora!" he called down, nose-diving toward them both.

Bora was the first to hear him, raising her head she smiled, "ZAZU!" coming to a halt she watched as the Hornbill flew down and landed in front of her. Huru, who heard her cry, ran back and grinned down at Zazu, "Ah never thought it'd be great to see you, yah old bird!"

Zazu ruffled his feathers and bowed, "As you Prince Huru. We've all been worried, your father has had sent me many times to search for you and report on your return. Only now I have actual news to give him," he said. Turning his head to Bora, he looked up at her, "And you miss Bora they will be glad to see you have returned as well"

Huru went and stood beside Bora, "That'll be Princess Bora shortly to you Zazu" rubbing his head against his future mates. Bora herself pushed him with her paw, smiling, looking down at the Hornbill she nodded her head toward Pride rock, "Go ahead of us Zazu and tell them that we've returned"

Zazu nodded and bowed, taking to the sky he flew as fast as his wings could carry him toward Pride rock.

"Come on Erevu it's time you met our Pride" Bora said as she took off after the Hornbill with Huru running behind her.

Kovu was sitting with Simba; a one-month-old Fumo was jumping around their paws as they both talked. Their respected mates were lying with the other lionesses with Aida lying in Kiara's paws getting her nightly bath. They were all resting after feasting on the kill the hunting party had brought back when a cry came from above.

"SIRES! THE PRINCE HAS RETURNED!" Zazu flew down and landed in front of Simba and Kovu and it wasn't ten seconds after he landed that Fumo pounced on him. King and ex king looked at one another and didn't have time to blink as their mates ran by them with Vitani, the cubs and other lionesses follow behind. Zazu who had wished he hadn't landed was tramped over and over before he just refused to get up as Kovu and Simba took after the rest of the Pride, down Pride rock as a roar from the returning lions echoed.

"HURU! BORA!" Etana called as she bounded up to the two as they finally can in close to the approaching Pride, Aida and Fumo were pouncing after her, "BROTHER!" they cried. Bora laughed as the cubs began to pounce around them when the two of them stopped. Erevu gulped as they were stood surrounded by the entire Pride and laid himself down low on Bora's back.

The lionesses that were welcoming them back parted as Kiara and Kovu followed by Simba and Nala walked toward the two lions. Simba grinned at Bora and walked over and bowed his head to her having her do the same in return, "It's good to see you went and faced your past" he winked at her leaving her confused, but she then smiled at him, "Thank you Simba"

Nala pushed past Simba and rubbed her head against Bora's, "It's good to see you're safe Bora" pulling away was the first time she noticed the scars on the lioness' face. "What happened?"

Bora smiled and shook her head, "My father just wasn't too thrilled with me alive and tried to kill me. But I'm alive and that's all that matters" she said looking over at Huru who was bumping heads with his younger brother. Lifting his head, he caught her gaze and flashed a large toothy smile making her laugh softly and return the smile.

"Bora what's that on your back?" Etana asked standing up on her hind legs with her paws on Bora's front legs staring at Erevu. The monkey himself had raised his head, letting out a cry of surprise when he noticed the cubs face right in front of him, making him lose his balance and fall off Bora's back.

Laughing, the white lioness smiled, "This is Erevu he's a new friend so that means he's off the menu" she instructed knowing what was flashing through Erevu's mind as the Pride stared at the monkey. Lifting him up she placed him on her head as Huru walked over and stood beside her.

As it was getting dark, the cubs were picked up and the Pride headed back to pride rock. Bora and Huru had strayed off to the watering hole to bath and get rid of the day's worth of dusting that had collected in their furs. When they were cleaned, Bora picked up a sleeping Erevu from a nearby rock and the two of them proceeded their way toward pride rock.

Placing Erevu in the den in the place where she and her mother used to sleep, Bora turned and walked over to the small bits of meat that Huru had gone and got for them. The both of them ate in silence before they strolled on outside and sat down on the perch they would often sit and watch the sun rise. Staring at the night sky, Huru rubbed his head against hers and licked her ear making her purr. "I love you," he whispered making her look at him.

Smiling softly, she tucked her head under his and closed her eyes, "I love you too," she whispered back to him as the two of them sat there with the wind blew around them ruffling their fur.

From the shadows, Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara sat watching them. Nala and Kiara shared a look and smiled, Kovu was holding his head up proudly, "They'll both make a wonderful king and Queen one day" Simba stated as they all nodded. "A disowned Princess reclaiming her title with her mate…Eshe would have loved to have seen the day those two mate and become King and Queen"

"She's up there with Mufasa. I feel it. And like all the others are watching down upon us" Nala said looking at Simba with a smile "Just like you will be up there as well one day"

Simba rubbed his head against hers. "As will you"

Kiara and Kovu sat beside one another looking at their eldest son as he was sitting their with his mate-to-be a smile upon both their faces, "Won't be long before they have cubs to" Kiara said as she and Nala shared a look with bright smiles. Kovu groaned, "I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

Laughter broke out from the small group, echoing off the walls of Pride rock, as the moon from the sky shinned down on the future King and Queen who sat nuzzling enough other into the night.

The end


End file.
